The New Teammate Nicki
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Nicki is the new recruit for YJ n she is hiding something about her past will the team find out n hate her or except her, will she fall for KF or will KF fall for her. how does she know Artemis and how does Artemis Know her. KFxOC
1. Character log  Prologue

_This is my first Young justice story I hope you like it if you don't like it don't read it._

_Character Log_

_Name: Nicki Valentine_

_Super hero name: Nova_

_Power: several Lightning, Healing ability, super strength but not like superman or boy, agility_

_Mentor: doesn't really have one but Black Canary Helps her out_

_Hair color: blonde and pink hair longish hair pulled into a braid or any hairdo she wants._

_Eye color: electric blue_

_She is tan_

_Love interest: Kid flash (secretly)_

_Outfit: elastic dark blue tight pants, White Corset top with a red jacket, White boots and a black mask that goes across the face like robin._

_Life history: Uknown (find out in the story)_

_**Prologue **_

_ I walked with Black Canary to the training area, today was the day I join a team and make a new life with the help of the justice league. I was sparing with black canary for about 45 minutes until it got interrupted. "Nicki Valentine are you ready to meet your team?" Batman walking towards me. I turned to him with a smirk "You know I am!" I said with my cocky voice. "Recognize Robin (B01), Recognize Aqualad (B02) Recognize Kid Flash (B03), Recognize Superboy (B04), Recognize Miss Martian (B05), Said the computer thing. I turned to see the team I was joining. "Team you have a new teammate," Says Batman._


	2. The new Teammate

Well here's chapter 1 hope you like it. Before Artemis joins the team.

Nicki's Pov (Nova)

"Team you have a new teammate," says Batman getting their attention. I walked

forward with my hands behind my back. "Hi names Robin," says the kid with the mask

hiding his eyes. I smiled he seems liked a nice kid. "Nice to meet you names Nova," I said shaking his

hand. "Hi I'm Meagan, this is Superboy, that's Aqualad, and this is Kid…" she got cut off. "Hi names Kid

flash you may have heard of me," he says with a big smirk on his face. "And I'm not interested," I said

shaking his hand walking back to black canary.

None Pov

Kid flashes mouth was dropped open no girl has ever really rejected his charms like that. Robin burst out

laughing at what she said to him. "Time for your training," said Black canary taking off her jacket slowly

because of her wound. "I will need a sparring partner," she said looking at them. "Ooo right here," said

Kid flash eating his banana. "After this swish I'll show you my moves," says kid flash trying to flirt. They

watched as kid blocked an attack but got knocked down in the end. "Does anyone know what he did

wrong?" she asked the team. "Ooo he hit on teacher and got served?" asked Robin dissing Kid. "Dude!"

said kid embarrassed. Nova laughed at what robin said and robin smirked as he saw he got her to laugh.

Superboy went up against Black Canary but he got his butt kicked. "Team earlier today green arrow and

black canary were attack by some menus," said batman looking at us. "The attacker was able to study

the abilities and duplicate and use the powers," he said showing us what happened. "Arrow called in

reinforcements but ended badly cause are enemy became stronger with each opponent that was new,"

he continued. "Whoa," said Kid and Nova at the same time. "One guy with the powers of the league,"

said Kid with his eyes kind of wide. "In the end it took 8 leaguers 4hours to defeat and dismantle the enemy," Bats said.

Nova's Pov

An android that's all I need the thing is it doesn't have my abilities. We got ready to leave and put on

new outfits. I felt weird in these skivvies like all my curves and all that were showing. I walked out and

we got to our destination on Meagan's bio ship. We hid in the buses getting ready to take leave me and

Robin plus Superboy were going one way and the others go with the other truck. I tuned robin and

Superboy out cause they were talking about aster or whatever. Robot monkey's started to attack the

truck and we had to stop them I jumped off mine and on to the truck breaking and kicking ass.

Superboy got all pissed off and was acting like a maniac. I didn't know what to do about that but the

monkey's got away the part of the android and Superboy jumped off really angry. I had to ride with

robin since I broke my bike. I changed out of the outfit though into my original outfit. Kid came running

up next to us and he changed to like robin and I. we had to go to robin's school cause the directions

change and they headed to his school. We got there and saw that the android was together. "Shit you

have to be kidding me," I said running at it. "Black Canary," it said and started to use her power. I moved

and jumped over that and went to kick him in the back but he grabbed me. "Superman," he said

throwing me across the gym. I slammed right into the bleachers. Kid was being crushed when a green

arrow came shooting down and the android let him go and kid fell. I saw the arrow and it looked kind of

familiar. We started to play keep away with the professor guy. We finally got the android dissembled

and headed back to the base. Hey we should get to know each other better yelled someone from the

hall way. I looked to see that it was kid flash. I walked out and we all sat in the living room of the cave.

"Let's start with names," said Meagan smiling. "Of course my name is M'gann but human name is

Meagan," she said looking at me. "My name is Kaldur," said Aqualad. "You can call me Wally," said kid

flash. I tried not to laugh at the name. He is the first guy with the name Wally. "Superboy is well

Superboy," said Kid. I rolled my eyes "we need to figure you out a real name supey," I said. "Robin over

there is a secret batman told him not to tell his name," said kid. I laughed "well my name is actually

Nicki, Nicki Valentine," I said smiling. We sat there for like hours talking about what we liked and don't

liked and are age of course. It was close to midnight and we had to go to bed and home. I said good bye

and I stretched my arms and walked to my new room. I opened the boxes and

suit case. Time to get unpacked and decorate this room. My room purple with posters all over it. (Acdc,

Led zeppelin, def leopard, 3oho3!, sum 41) I yawned to see that it was midnight. It was time for me to

get some sleep. I put my pj's on (shorts and a sports bra) and got into bed and fell asleep listening to

music.

_Well there ya go the 1__st__ chapter is done now the 2__nd__ one will be up soon hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. _


	3. Infiltrator

_Alright chapter 2 is up hope you like it._

Nicki's pov

I woke up to a knock at my door. I rolled over to see that it was 9:40 in the morning. "Come in," I

groaned rolling over again. "Nicki come on its time to get up and go swimming," said Meagan standing in

the door way in her bathing suit. I looked at her like she was crazy but I gave in and got out of bed and

told her I'll be right out. I open my suit case I didn't completely unpack yet. I grabbed my hot neon green

bikini and set it on the shelf as I brushed my hair and pulled it up. After I was done with everything I

walked out and headed to the beach. "So where's Wally," I asked the gang looking around. "He has

school today," said Robin. "Hello Meagan we should hit the beach every day," she said so excited. "First

moments of silence for are missing friend," said robin touching his glasses. We ran into the water and

splashed each other and cannon balled. We played beach ball and sand castles and all that fun stuff. We

had to go after a while because we got called to get ready for a mission and some new rules. I was

running late cause I couldn't find my outfit so when I finally found it I got there at the same time wally

came in tripping. I burst out laughing but stopped when I saw someone I knew for a long time. "Wall

man huh I love the uniform and what exactly is your power," said a girl with blonde hair. I stared not

believing it was her. "Uh who is this?" asked Wally pointing at her. "Artemis," her and I both said at the

same time. She looked at me her mouth dropped open. "Nicki oh my god is it really you," she said

smiling. "The one and only," I said running to her. "Look at you pink huh nice it suits you and I love your

outfit it's sexy," she said with a wink. "Um how do you know her," said Kid looking confused. "None of

your business Wallburt," I said looking at him. "It's wally!" he yelled. "Ya, ya I know Wall nerd," I said

shaking my hand. I could hear robing laughing quietly. I heard a cough and I looked at batman. "Sorry

ha," I said with a laugh. "uh she's my new protégé ," says Green arrow walking towards us.

"What happen to your old one?" asked kid flash

"Recognize Speedy (B06) said the computer.

"Well for starters he doesn't go by speedy anymore, call me red arrow," said some guy that looked like

Green Arrow. "Wow that's original," I said rolling my eyes at the same time Wally glared at me.

"Roy you look…" said Green Arrow walking forward. "Replaceable," said speedy I mean Red Arrow.

They started to argue and I just stood there as they argued and talked about some scientist that needs

protection. I stopped and listened when I heard the name the shadows. I looked up at Artemis and she

nodded and I just waited till they stopped talking. New mission huh can't wait this should be fun b

between me, Kid flash, and Artemis. "Nicki hey," said Artemis walking towards me. "Hi chica how are you," I said smiling.

"I've been good I'm just glad I know someone I can talk to," she said smiling at me. We walked back to

the ship and headed to the building.

Happy Harbor

August 8th 21:53

Miss Martian linked us up so we can talk to each other it was pretty weird and cool. "ugh this is weird,"

said Artemis looking at her hand. The professor said something about being distracted and that all I got

ha-ha. "Lady Do you always complain when tries to help you?" KF eating a snack as he calls it. I giggled t

hat was pretty funny. "Pot kettle have you met," said Artemis doing some kind of hand gesture. "Hey,

hey I do not need attitude from the newbie that drew red arrow off the team," Said Kid getting mad.

"Shut the fuck up Wallop," I said jumping down from the counter glaring at him. "That is so not on me,"

said Artemis pointing at him and turning around. "Fate of the world at stake!" yelled the professor girl.

"Hey she started it," said KF "How about I just go help miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter,"

said Artemis walking out. "Good Idea," said Aqualad. "Ugh your such a dick KF," I said turning to him "Oh

whatever its true," he said. I walked over to him and punched him in the arm. "ow what the hell was

that for!" he yelled. "You know what that was for Wall man," I said sitting in my spot. "you might cut

her some slack it was her arrow that saved your life," said Robin. "No it was speedy's I man red arrows

ugh," he argued. "Right?" asked KF. "Not so much dumb ass," I said looking at him. "hmf still not giving

her the satisfaction," he said. "You know I can still hear you," said Artemis through are heads. I tuned

everyone else I just sat there staring at the ground. I looked up at KF he just Glared at me and I just

rolled my eyes. "Nova go help Artemis and Meagan out," said Aqualad. I nodded but stopped when KF

ran out of the room and I was confused why I waited for a couple minutes but we got

attacked. I ran out feeling that kid flash was in trouble. I ran to the pool area to see him in there I

jumped in and got him out. "Come on KF you have to live," I said about to give him CPR. After 5 minutes

of that he finally opened his eyes. My lips were touching his when he woke up. I jumped back as he sat

up. "Oh thank god you're ok I thought you died," I said trying not to blush. "Um did you give me CPR?"

he asked as he kind of blushed. "Um no!... ok yes but You needed it ok," I said getting up helping him up.

"Thanks Nicki," he said getting up. I smiled and looked away as he walked by me he kissed me on the

cheek. I turned and he ran out. When I got back everyone except Robin and Superboy were back.

"This all your fault!" KF yelled at Artemis. "Dude it wasn't just her out there Meagan and I well I was

suppose so you can blame just her," I said putting my hands on my hips. "I can't be mad at you, you gave

me mouth to mouth," he said in your head. "We can still hear you," everyone said. My eyes went wide

Wally was dead. "Dang it!" he says out loud. Artemis looked at me and I just shrugged like was nothing

but it was something. We got ready just in case they came back. Me and Artemis were glaring at KF and

he was glaring at us. "Stop it you three," said Aqualad over the link. "I can hear you glaring," he said. I

was confused how does he know yes I can be blonde and have blonde moments. The enemy came and

attacked us there were three of them now. I got knocked down by some ninja guy and into KF. Artemis

went to take on the leader and I looked at who it was and ran. "KF finish the guy off ok," I said running

out. "Artemis wait!" I yelled. We ran after the leader but we both got knocked out when I came to I saw

the mask off the leader it was her but how. I looked up to see Artemis with her bow ready. I got up and

go into a fighting stance. "Wow I am completely at your mercy," she said when she turned around.

"You," Artemis and I said at the same time. "I guess your going to bring me to justice and have them

question me but would you really want them to know about you to all of your history and past," she said

with a smirk. I glared it was just like her to do this.

Aqualad came out and asked us where the assassin was. "She got away," said Artemis. I just nodded in

agreement and Wally came with Meagan and he bragged at us. We finally shook hands though and got

into the bio ship. I sat in my seat on the bio seat waiting to go home. I felt some one staring at me when

I looked it was Wally. I looked at him with a small smile and he smiled back. He mouthed thank you and

I nodded my head and mouthed your welcome wallop. He smiled and rolled his eyes and went back to

looking forward. I looked beside me to see Artemis looking down. I grabbed her arm and smiled. She

shook her head and kept her head down. We all got back and I watched everyone leave. Wally was the

last one in the same room as me. "Really thank you though," he said walking forward. "Ya Well I had to

do something I can't have you dead," I said smiling. "Oh by the way this is for telling everyone on

accident," I punched him in the arm. He laugh and rubbed his arm. "Goodnight Wall man," I turned to

leave but turned back and kissed him on the cheek and walked off. Leaving him stunned. I went into my room and just plopped on my bed and closed my eyes.

_Well there ya go please review_


	4. Denial

_Well here is the next chapter and if you haven't noticed yet Nicki will be taking Artemis x Wally thing. So it will be Nicki x Wally. But ya I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters._

_Mount Justice_

_August 19__th__ 19:39_

_Nicki's Pov_

_You're worthless, your nothing no wonder your parents left you!_

I snapped my head up from my pillow same dream again it was getting so annoying. I looked at

the time and it was almost time for practice training. "Shit are you kidding me!" I screamed as I

jumped out of bed. I grabbed a pair of regular pants and a under armor long sleeve shirt that

was Purple. I put on some sneakers and ran out the door. I didn't care what I wore today. I slid

into the training area to see that Aqualad and Superboy training with each other. I walked

passed Wally to Meagan and Artemis. "Hey so what are we talking about?" I asked walking in

between them. "Oh just how Meagan would look good with Kaldur," said Artemis smiling. "Nah

she would go great with Superboy," I said looking at the two boys. "Really!" asked Meagan

blushing badly. I nodded my head with a small laugh. "Well I think Artemis would look good

with either Kaldur or Robin," said Meagan looking at Artemis. "Ya I could see that big time," I

smiled at Artemis. "Oh whatever Nicki you know who you would look good with?" asked

Artemis with an evil grin. I was eating my bagel as she talked to me. "Um nope have no clue," I

said taking another bite. "Wally," she flat out said loudly. I started to coke on my bagel and

looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" asked Wally screaming a little farther away.

"Nothing!" I yelled really fast. He shrugged and went back to eating. Superboy kicked Aqualad's

ass and red tornado came in. "do you have a mission for us?" asked KF as he ran to him.

"Batman is the one who assigns missions," he said walking by him. "Ya but he is off with Robin

doing the duo thing," I said walking by him. "You're heading somewhere right hot date or

mission?" asked Wally. I rolled my eyes like usual. He popped up the computer thing and told us

about some guy named Kent and was actually Dr. Fate and how he was missing and yada, yada.

Wally said something about him doing something that was fake and was just science stuff. I

rolled my eyes again at him sheesh my eye balls are going to get stuck if I keep doing this.

I mean seriously how come he can't believe in magic like other people.

"I'll be honored to help him," said Meagan walking forward. "Uh Me too!" said KF really fast.

"I'm so honored to help magic rules," He lied. Again I rolled my eyes seriously is he obsessed

with every girl. I took the key that red tornado gave us and walked to the bio ship. "so wally when

did you start believing in magic?" I asked turning in my seat. "Before I was Kid flash I totally

thought about being a magician," he lied AGAIN! We landed but nothing was there Kid Flash ran

down for a long time and came but there was nothing at all. "so what's going on then?" asked

Artemis looking at KF. "Adaptive micro optive electronics with phase shifting?" I asked walking

up to them. "Absolutely…NOT clearly mystic powers are at stake here," said Wally lying again.

Somewhere in a building hiding

"Hey abracadabra aren't you using adaptive micro optive electronics with phase

shifting?" asked the guy holding the cat. "Yes!" he said with an annoyed look.

Back to the team

Aqualad pulled out the key and stuck it in some invisible who and unlocked the door.

Everything appeared the whole castle. We walked in and the door shut behind us. I jumped and

rubbed the back of my head like I was an idiot. "Greetings you have entered with the key but

the tower doesn't recognize you please state your purpose and relent," said the hologram of

Kent. "We are true believers and were here to find Dr. Fate," said KF I smacked my forehead

and looked up. The hologram gave a sad look and disappeared the ground crumbled and we

started to fall. Meagan caught KF and Artemis caught Aqualad Superboy and I were falling to

fast to be caught. "Nicki!" yelled the gang except Superboy who was falling by me. Superboy

finally grabbed something to hold on to but his feet got into the lava but he pulled them out. I

came falling by him but he caught my foot so my face was right by the lava. "Hold on Nicki,"

said Supey trying to pull me up. "Well I would say k but there is nothing to hold on too," I said

panicking. "Nicki hold on," said KF from above. "Ugh I said I would say k but there is nothing to

hold on to!" I yelled even louder. "Well sorry for trying to be concerned," he said. "Maintain

altitude I'm so hot," said Meagan. "You so are," said Wally holding on to Meagan. "WALLY!

When I get up there I will strangle you to death!" I yelled "Hey I can speak my mind when I'm

about to be burned to death," said Wallop. "We didn't answer the real question," said Meagan.

"Red tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe," said Meagan. The lava

was closed up by a hidden door. Supey let go of me and I fell on my face. Everyone came down

after me. I got up and slapped Wally in the face. "You're such a Dumbass!" I screamed. "How

about you tell Meagan the truth," said Artemis. "Fine I don't' believe in magic but magic is the

real lie it's a major low," KF went off on us. I tuned him out finally and walked over to the

hidden door and jumped through and landed in the snow. I saw a cane when everyone came

through I ran to it and grabbed it as the same time as wally. "Hey I can't let know," we both said

in unison and was lifted up into the air and disappeared from that area. We reappeared in some

other area that was all whacked out. "Abracadabra!" yelled Wally "well would you look at that,"

said the old guy. The cane started to glow and the old guy flew at us. We finally let go of the

cane and went into some elevator that just appeared. We stood quietly in the elevator with

them. "I'm Kent Nelson by the way," said the old guy. "No duh," said KF with a serious look. I

punched him in the arm and glared at him. "I'm Nicki and the idiot is Wally," I said smiling at the

old guy. "Well Nicki we are up against some strong guys with mystic powers," said Kent.

"Abracadabra tch flash proved he used future technology to simulate magic guys all show and

No busi," said KF with these hand gestures. "Right you are," said the old guy "He is?" I said in

amazement. KF had a cocky smile on his face. "abra is a charlatan but Clarian the witch boy, the

kid with the cat Is an actual lord of chaos. "the ultimate lord of order like Dr. Fate," he

continued. "Right you're a lord... Of... Order?" said KF. I was completely confused. "Oh no not me

I'm just an old kook that dr. fate use to use on," he said. He kept on going on and on so I tuned

them out but stopped when the elevator came open. We walked out to a big bell thing. Are

friends came to help us defeat the bad guys that showed up. Wally and the old guy went

through the bell as we held them off. I did what I could do all my teammates were done from

some electric trick. I zapped him back and that went on for like forever he kicked me in the

head and I hit the ground hard.

I woke up on the couch at mount justice and walked to the souvenir room. "Hey," I said walking

into the room looking at Wally. "Hi," he smiled back. "So what happened when you put the

helmet on?" I asked leaning against the wall. "Energy from the thing rerouted my brain Bata

waves bio scripted into becoming Dr. Fate," he said with a serious face. "Wait a minute you still

don't believe then why keep the helmet Wally?" I asked again. "Souvenir," said Wally with a

smile. "Ugh Nerd!" I said walking off.

Wally's Pov

"Ugh Nerd," said Nicki walking out. I saw a little smile on her face. I looked back at the helmet

for a bit. "Find your own little spit fire one that won't let you get away with anything," said Kent

Nelson. Well I was that's what I remember what he said. Meagan walked by and I shook it off

"Hello Meagan Guess who bought two magic show tickets," I said running after her.

Nicki's Pov

I walked into my room and changed into my pj's (sweat pants and t-shirt). I walked over to my

mirror and pulled my hair out of the braid and walked over to my bed. (_Knock, knock) _I looked

up and walked to the door. I opened it to see Meagan holding popcorn in a bowl and Artemis

with candy. "Slumber party?" asked Meagan with a small smile. I smiled I haven't had one of

those for a long time. "Sure why not but just us three," I said closing the door behind. I made

sure to put a sign on the door saying no dudes aloud only Girls. We got all the blankets and

pillows on the ground and threw in a movie. Meagan put in burlesque with Christina Agulaira.

After the movie we all fell asleep.

_Well there ya go please tell me what ya think._


	5. Nicki's Downtime

_Well I hope you liked the last one here's the next one. Is just going to be a little short one. Since the team goes all there different ways for a day._

Nicki's Pov

Well today was the day I go with Artemis to say hi to her mom for a while and hang out there

and give the two love birds some space. Cough Meagan cough Superboy cough. I grabbed my

bag and headed to the front where Artemis was with everyone else. We said are goodbyes and

head to her house which was in Gotham city. "Mom I'm home," said Artemis walking in the

front door. "Artemis honey how are the missions going?" asked her mom. She turned to me

and her eyes got wide. "Nicki is it really you," she said rolling in her wheel chair. "Yes Mrs. Crock

it is," I smiled and gave her a hug. "Oh please Nicki just call me Paula you should know that,"

she said giving me a calm smile. I nodded and headed up to Artemis's room. We had a big day

together. We had been catching up on what's been going on since I left when I was a kid. After

like 3 hours of having girl time doing each other's hair and talking about missions we headed

down stairs I was sitting on the couch while Artemis cleaned her arrows. Her mom came in with

piece of paper that she had gotten into Gotham High. Her and her mom argued but I was quiet.

I pulled out my phone to see who was texting me.

W: Hey Nicki

N: How did you get my number?

W: Robin

N: uh huh what's up Wallop?

W: nothing eating ice cream from my family's friend birthday

N: I want some: 0

W: ha nope

N: Fine: p got to go dinner

W: Bye beautiful

N: ? Bye

W: I mean bye ha sorry

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen for dinner. After that we got ready to get back to

the base. "Thanks for having back at the house for a day," I said smiling at Artemis. "Ya no

problem it's nice to have friends over," she said picking up her bag. We said goodbye to her

mom and got back to the base I walked in and was ready to kick more enemy ass!

_Well there ya go I know its short but hey it gives ya an idea of her history and how she knows Artemis._


	6. lost memories and Romance

_Well here's the next one. I have been trying to get some chapters in today since I have school and nothing better to do._

_Nicki's Pov_

**Bialya**

**September 4th 00:16**

Where am I and why the hell does it feel like I hit my head against a freaking metal door. I

moved my head a little and stopped. Am I lying in sand and what am I wearing? "Ugh what the

hell," I groaned. "Hey Beautiful wake up," I heard someone say. I started to open my eyes to

see some guy with red hair smiling at me. "Ah who the hell are you," I screamed. "It's ok, ok I'm

one of the good guys you know Kid flash," he said pointing at himself. "Seen kid flash on TV he

doesn't wear that outfit," I said sitting against the wall. "Um trying to figure that out myself," he

said looking at his outfit. "What about you um any superhero you trying to look like?" Kid Flash

asked. I looked down to see what I was wearing tight black jeans and a white corset top with a

red jacket. "who put me in this?" I asked looking at myself. "Wow I am not touching that with a

ten foot.. um so do you have any powers?" he asked me. "Hn wouldn't like to know but if you

have to I can do this," I said electricity came out of my hands.

"Nice you know how to fight," he

asked. "what is this 20 questions," I asked. "And yes I do my uncle taught me," I said an stopped and thought about it. "Uncle ugh of course he did this," I said getting angry.

"I'm not quiet following," he said with a confused look on his face. Dang he has beautiful green eyes what am I doing I don't even know this guy.

"My uncle probably wants me to kill you," I said looking down at the sand. Where heard something coming down on the little house thing so we ran out. We

flew when it blew up. I turned to see that tanks were coming are way so we started to run. I

turned and started to blast lightning bolts at them I blew up one tank but the others were

getting to close.

"Sorry but they have bigger guns then your lightning bolts," said Kid flash

picking me up and running really fast.

"Thanks," I said looking at him. Mm he is really cute.

"Hey told you good guy, and not to pry what's your name and what's this about you killing me?" he

asked running still.

"The name is Nicki," I said hanging on for dear life.

"Awesome that's a pretty name," he said smiling. He looked like he was getting pretty tired. "And you don't have to worry I'm not going to kill you," I said leaning into his chest. He smiled and kept on running after 20

minutes we stopped and he set me down.

"Sorry running on empty," he said wiping his forehead with his arm. "Don't think I've eaten in a while," he said checking this little covered

thing on his wrist.

"Been over 24 hours or my covered wouldn't be bare," he said closing it

looking at me. I looked up to see some guy with no shirt that had muscles jumping down in the

middle of us. He hit kid pretty hard against a wall and came right after me. I jumped back and

got my blast ready I shot it but it didn't work and shot another still nothing. Another bomb

thing came down hit where I was and he was and knocked me to the ground hard.

"Whose side is he on," I asked getting up.

"Do you want to stick around to find out?" Kid Flash came up behind me.

"Nope not at all," I said as he picked me up. He started to run down a hill but hit a

rock and tripped letting me fly forward and rolling. He landed on top of me and looked up into

his eyes. He looked at me with a smile and started to lean forward and so did I. are lips almost

brushed but stopped when jets came over us turning around about to fire at us.

"Get down," he said pulling me down and close to him. The jets were coming back and I threw a lightning bolt but it wasn't the best because I heard some girl talking in my head.

"Don't worry I got it," the girl said.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" I asked Kid kind of freaking out.

"Girls are always on my mind but never talking," he said smiling at me. The jets crashed together and the girl came down.

"Well j'ohn the outfit looks familiar," He said looking at the green girl.

"I don't think the bod screams man hunter," he said again

"You know my uncle J'ohn?" asked the green girl. "Hello Meagan of course you do your kid flash Wally," she said pointing at him.

"And Your Nova well your real name is Nicki," she said pointing at me.

"Wait, wait, wait Martiann man hunter is your uncle is that how you know my name?" asked Wally

"Your name is really Wally ha-ha," I laughed it was pretty funny.

He groaned at it but it was cute. "It's ok were teammates friends I bake you cookies," she said smiling

"You know her?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"No, no I don't beautiful never met her in my life," he said really fast. Awe he

called me beautiful ugh stop it Nicki.

"sigh you both lost your memories too," she said with a sigh.

"I'll feel ya on the way we have to find robin and Superboy and Artemis," she said as we

started to walk.

"Right robin and Artemis and super what now," said Wally.

It got dark and we saw smoke and some kid and a girl fighting the bad guys. I ran and knocked

some guy down and got hit behind. The girl helped me out. The smoke cleared and I saw

Artemis my best friend.

"Artemis what are you doing here," I said running to her.

"Nicki is it you, she said walking towards me. I hugged her and saw that Kid flash had a friend too. We tied the guys up and started to talk. So were a team and were all friends.

"So were a team?" asked Robin.

"Yes and Superboy," she said smiling.

"This must be his," robin said handing her part of a shirt.

"Yes did you see him?' she asked taking the part of the shirt

"I think we did," I said stepping forward.

"Farrell boy some teammate he attacked us," KF said rubbing his chin.

"He doesn't know who we are I don't even know who we are," I said putting my hand on my hip.

"I remember batman telling us radio silence we must work for him," said Robin.

"now how do you we don't work for my mentor," said KF pointing at his chest changing his suit to yes back to the original color. "Whoa this is cool," he said keeps touching his chest. I look at everyone else doing it and I look to see if it works but nope.

"We look ridiculous," said Artemis as she puts her hand on her hip.

"Will you stop touching yourself?" I yelled looking at Wally. He finally stopped

and I sighed.

"We need are memories back," said Artemis. Something happened and we ended

up somewhere.

"I brought you into my mind to show you what I remember so far," said Meagan. "but I need your help together are broken memories can form a whole," she said pulling her hands to her chest.

"If you open your minds to mine," she said.

"You want to pop through are private thoughts?" asked Artemis getting all defensive.

"I don't' want to intrude but," she stopped when robin interrupted her.

"You need to hack are minds to see what happen to us got," said robin smiling.

"My brains all yours don't let it over whelm you," said Wally.

"Or underwhelm," I said smiling.

"Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" asked robin.

I looked at Artemis I felt uneasy too but I know it had to be down.

Wally walked up by me and grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "Last 6 months only," I said with a small smile.

**Memories.**

The watch tower detected an emenus power surge in the Bailya desert spectral analysis revealed

Elements non-terrestrial in origin find out what's going on. She is our subject keep radio silence

at all time. Said batman. "You will land in correct on Bailya's outskirts two clicks.

"All clear," says Robin.

"The Bailyan's control the sight," said Artemis

"set up here," says a voice

"we'll be up and running in no time," says robin hacking.

"Jack pot the sites lousy with data beam radiation," said KF.

"I'll check it out on camoflash," said Meagan.

"Good idea," says the voice again.

"Careful," said Superboy.

And maintain telepathic silence," the fish guy.

"Just really be carefully Meagan and if you need help let me know ok," I said smiling.

"I will Aqualad and Nova," Meagan said.

**End of Memories**

"Aqualad," everyone said.

"Where is he what happen next? "Asked Robin.

"I don't know that's the last I and we remember," she said. I looked down to see KF holding my hand he looked and we both let go.

"We landed 24 hours ago if Kaldur has been wandering the desert that long that's not good for a guy with gills," said KF. We finally found him down the way and he was

speaking fish talk to me at least.

"I'm too low on fuel I can't carry him I can't even her," he said pointing at me. I hit him in the arm.

"Jerk thanks for calling me fat," I said turning.

Meagan flew off to get Superboy which left us to Aqualad. Ugh what are we going to do? We

made a carrying thing and dragged him on that as we moved ahead. We hid behind a rock to

hide from the bad guys. Kaldur started to talk fish talk again.

"Shush its ok Kaldur," I said quietly. Artemis and Robin disappear on us.

"I hate when she does this," I said sitting down.

"Hey you never said why your uncle would want to chtk me?" asked Wally.

"I got confused with this ninja movie I watched the other day and the ninja girl's dad wanted her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from the rival clan. Ya I watched it with Artemis the other day," I said quickly.

"So now I'm your ninja boyfriend huh?" asked Wally. My face turned a little pink.

"Hey I had amnesia I forgot how annoying you were," I said glaring at him.

"Oh like the goddess of congeniality," said KF.

"Sheesh get a room," I turned to see Robin and Artemis.

"Where were you guys?' I asked looking at them. Apparently they did a laughing trick and we kicked their but right after that. We got to the bio ship and got Aqualad hooked up to a medical thing. Meagan told us she was coming back and that scared the shit out of Kaldur. Meagan got Wally's souvenir and we were ready to go.

I got back to the base and went straight to my room. I all I kept thinking about was Wally calling Beautiful but I also thought about my uncle oh geez. I went and changed into pj's and walked to my bed but stopped when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it up to see a small box on the ground. I looked to see there was no one around and I shut the door and sat on my bed.

I opened it and saw a note. "Dreaming about you and me,

Waking up and knowing it'll never be.

You are always in my dreams,

I don't know why, or what it means.

My dreams are filled with thoughts of you,

Us together, someday two.

3/W.W.

I smiled it was really cute. I moved the note to see a lightning bolt necklace with green

Diamonds in it. I put it by my night stand and went to sleep smiling.

_there ya go guys hoped you liked it._


	7. Party

Well here's the next one it's kind of a side chapter since after episode 9 it is only Aqualad and red arrow so I am making my own chapter for episode 10. I hope you like it.

Nicki's Pov

Beep, beep, beep, SMASH! I opened my eyes to see that I smashed my alarm clock. Shit not again

that's the third one this year. I threw the covers off and walked to my dresser. I grabbed my pair of jeans

and a black tank top. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower and brought my boom box in

there to listen to music. I stripped out of my pj's and got in the shower. As I blared my music loud the

song Halfway Gone by Lifehouse came on. I started to think about this whole year I joined this team and

made friends. I have a family a better one then the one I had when I was little. I got done with my

shower 30 minutes later and came out dressed and had my hair dried. I looked at my night stand at the

necklace and smiled. I slipped it on and walked out of my room. I walked into the training room to see

KF talking to Batman but question was where everyone else was.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked walking

beside Wally. I saw him looking at the necklace around my neck and smiled. "Robin and Artemis have

school and so does Meagan and Supey and Aqualad went on his own little mission," said Wally turning

towards me. I nodded my head and looked at batman like if he had anything for me to do.

"I actually

have a mission for the two of you," said batman. "There is this fancy party and we had found out that

some of the villains put together," said batman. "They have gathered some of the richest people and I

am sending you two in to spy and to stop what they are doing," he continued.

"You got bats," I said

smiling. I walked back to my room to see that there was a big bag on my bed holding at dress. I changed

out of my outfit and in to the dress. It was kind of long and had a slit on the right side they went up to

my mid-thigh. The dress was a ocean blue with sparks everywhere and had tiny straps. I slipped the

white sparkly heels on and went to the bath room. I curled my hair and put on makeup. I walked out

and opened my door to see Wally standing in the door way in a tux. Damn did he look fine. I looked to

see Wally's mouth open and he shook it off and had a corsage for me. It was beautiful and I gave him his

flower that went on his jacket.

"You look beautiful," he said blushing. "Thanks you don't look half bad

yourself wall man," I said winking at him. I grabbed my purse and looked down to see the necklace still

in place. We walked to front of the base and walked through the computer thing I still don't know what

to call it. There was a limo waiting for us. I got in and so did Wally.

"Oh by the Wally thanks for the

Necklace," I said smiling. "What didn't give you um that," he said trying not to stutter. "Right then why

did the poem have your inicles on it," I said smirking. He sat there trying to think of something but

nothing ha he was so predictable. We finally got there and we looked at each like are you ready for this

cause I so am. The door opened and Wally got out first. He extended his hand when I was getting out of the limo.

"Thanks," I said quietly. He held out his arm so I could take it, I really had no chance because we were at

a party like a couple. I took it and walked into the party. For the first part of the party we just hung out

and talked to some people. When the Riddler and the penguin came out with two other people we

started to sneak away. Time to get our plan in action. "Well, well isn't it Kid Flash and Nova!" yelled one

of the bad guys. I turned smirked and took off running. "After them you two," said Penguin. I flipped and

turned to see two guys.

"KF I got this," I said smirking. The guy threw a fire ball and the other guy threw

an ice ball. Uh oh they both it me but it didn't hurt, it was like the energy was flowing through me. I

opened my eyes and saw that I was holding the two elements in my hand. Now this was new and very

cool. I threw it back at them and made them flying back into the room. I looked down to see I had a rip

in my dress on the bottom. I ripped it so it went up to my mid-thigh and started to run. "Hey you ok?"

asked KF waiting for me. "Never better Kid," I said running past him.

We stopped when the Riddler and Penguin came out of nowhere. Oh boy this should be fun I thought to

myself. I turned to see that the two guys were back and pissed off badly. Kid handled the two Guys

while I handled the main bad guys. I knocked the Penguin down and turned to the Riddler. He just

smiled and I knew something was wrong. I jumped above him and kicked him but he caught my foot. Uh

oh not good. He threw me into KF and we both fell to the ground. "the vent," said KF looking up. I

nodded and jumped up and pushed the cover of the vent off. KF and I escaped and started to crawl

through the vent. "You better not be looking at my ass Wallop," I said crawling in front of him. "Oh sorry

it's your fault that your but is so big," he said joking around. I rolled my eyes and kept on crawling. I

stopped when I heard a crack and looked down and fell through the vent. Wally came falling down on

top of me but when I looked up I saw that we were in a computer room. I walked over to the computer

and saw it was locked.

"Too bad Rob isn't here we could really need his help," said KF putting his hands

on his hip. "Oh we don't need him I can do it," I said popping my knuckles. I started to do my hacking

skills I have been able to do since I was a kid. "Whoa how are you doing that?" Ask wall man. "Just

something I learned when I was a kid," I said typing and finally getting in. "Ta da there we go," I said

smirking. I looked to see It was a database with every super heroes abilities and some of them had their

history. I typed in Kid Flash but it just said he was the protégé of Flash and he was fast. I typed in my

name and everything started to pop up good thing KF was distracted. I undid it and stuck a disk in to

download everything. KF turned and looked at me and I just smiled like it was nothing. We ran out and

saw that every left while the bad guys were gone and down.

"Hey so how about one dance?" asked

Wally smiling as a slow dance came on. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. I wrapped my arms

around his neck and he placed his hands around my waist. "Keep hands above the waist wall man," I

said with my eyes close and smiling. "Who me I would never ha," he laughed. As the song ended we got

back to the base. I kept the disk without anyone knowing just to make sure there was nothing bad. "Well

thanks wally I had a great night," I winked walking to my room. "So did I beautiful," he smirked.

I opened my door and shut it behind me. I lie on my bed and fell asleep in my ripped up dress.

_Well there ya go the chapters over. Now I wonder what Nicki could be hiding and what will happen with Wally and Her. We'll be finding out soon_


	8. the Attackers

**Hey sorry its been a while since I have updated but I have been really busy with school and I have a competition for acting coming up so I decided today is my day off to do my stories. This chapter is right after Megan and Connor go to prism to get info.**

_Nicki's Pov_

_Beep, Beep, Beep I groan hearing the alarm clock in my room I was staying with Flash today _

_instead of being at mount justice. I had to go to school and today was my first day at school. I _

_opened my eyes to see it wasn't even light out yet. I got up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a _

_black under shirt and my plaid green and black top. I walked to the bathroom and started the _

_shower. I set my boom box in there so I was listening to music while taking a shower. I started to _

_sing to one of my favorite songs._

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper On paper we're a disaster_

_And I'm driving you crazy It's my little game_

_I push you, and you push back Two opposites so alike that_

_Everyday's a roller coaster I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship You say you can't handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits But your just (just) so (so) full of it_

_Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth Shut up and kiss me_

_So shut up! So shut up!_

_I sighed as I was almost done with my shower a red headed boy popped in my head I just shook it off._

_I call you and you pick up I tell you how much I'm in love_

_I'm laughing and you get mad It's my little game Go ahead now, admit it_

_You like your world with me in it Like a record, it's broken_

_Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_

_You say you can't handle it But there's no way to stop this now So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits But your just (just) so (so) full of it_

_Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth Shut up and kiss me_

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh The riffs on my guitar_

_The way we fight, we make up fast Oooooh yeah …_

_So shut up! Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!_

_Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship You say you (you) can (can) handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits but your just so freakin' full of it_

_Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth Shut up and kiss me_

_I turned off the shower and got into my clothes. I walked back as I let my hair dry and turn the _

_radio on so it was playing random music. I got my stuff together for school and walked back into _

_the bathroom I blow dried my hair and straightened it and started to put my eyeliner on the top _

_of my eye lid and put mascara on and I was done. I grabbed my bag and walked down stairs._

"_Good morning everyone," I said smiling with my bag hanging on my shoulder. "Well morning _

_Nicki," said Flash aka Barry. I smiled and sat down as I ate my breakfast. I got to school and _

_went to the office to get my schedule. "Here you go Miss Valentine," said the lady at the desk. _

"_Thank," I said walking out to the hallway. BAM! I was knocked down. "Ow dude watch where _

_your…Wally? I said with my eyes wide. "Huh Nicki, what are you doing here" he asked helping _

_me up. "I go to school here now," I said smiling. He smiled and took my schedule and looked _

_back at me. "Looks like we have all the same classes," he said picking up my bag. "Hey Wally are _

_you coming," said a guy with short brown hair._

"_I'll see ya in 3__rd__ period ok Kane," said Wally _

_waving off. Wally walked me to my class I just was quiet not knowing what to say. "So who are _

_you staying with?" Asked Wallop turning towards me. "I'm actually staying with your uncle wall _

_man," I said before walking into the classroom. "Hey teach we got a new student her name is _

_Nicki Valentine," Said Wally walking towards the teacher. "Well nice to meet you please take a _

_seat by Mr. West," he said "and my name is Mr. O'Connor," continued on talking._

_For the rest of the period I hung out with Wally and some other people. I got some glares from _

_girls and I think it was because I was friends with Wally and hanging with him. "Hey Nicki I'll see _

_ya at the base ok," said Wally waving off. I just nodded and got back to the house. "I'm going to _

_go out I'll be at mount justice in a little bit so I'll see ya later!" I yelled out the door. I went _

_through a transportation thing and ended up in Gotham city. I walked to Arty's door and _

_knocked on the door. "Hey chica," I said smiling at Artemis. "Hey about time you got here," she _

_said smiling. I walked inside as I saw all the arrows set out. I put my bag on the ground in her _

_room and unzipped it. I slipped on my dark blue skin tight and put on my white corset on. I left _

_my jacket in the bedroom and grabbed my kunai knives and stars. I walked down and saw _

_Artemis ready to go to mount justice. We got to the transportation thing and out of the blue _

_Robin was there. Uh oh this isn't good. I tuned them out and went through. I looked at the place _

_it was destroyed. _

"_What the fuck," I said looking around. I fire ball came at me and I dodge it _

_and looked to see water coming at me I turned it around and right back at the person or I hope I _

_did. Robin and them came through and Fire balls and water started coming at us like fast. We _

_ran down the hall way with a wave right behind us which pushed us against the wall. I hit it _

_pretty hard and heard a crack. Shit this isn't good. We ran into the training room while robin _

_tried to get hold of the team. Another fire came right at us. "Stay back!" I yelled holding out my _

_hands trying to control it. "Ahh," I yelled falling backwards as my power didn't work. I got up _

_and we ran into the showers. We turned on all the showers but the area broke and water came _

_through and we had to blow up part of the wall to get out of there. We got into the kitchen and _

_we heard someone coming so we headed into the vent._

_We jumped down to the boiler room area. A fire tornado walked closer to us and we back up. _

"_Any Ideas guys," I said getting kind of freaked out. Robin smirked and we got into another vent _

_thing. Robin was seeing who are enemy was. All the cameras went dead. "All four are dead," _

_said Robin. My eyes went wide and looked at him. _

"_The camera's that's what I meant," he said. _

"_Just great they all have super powers and they all were defeated," said Artemis._

_We got to the library and damn was it big. We heard someone coming so we hid. "Artemis _

_robin, Nicki," said a familiar voice. "Its red tornado," said Arty. She ran out to see it was not him _

_but someone who looked like him. He went to grab her but I grabbed her and we started to run _

_for it. "Yes on the red no on the tornado," said robin as the sprinklers went off on the ceiling. _

"_We can't defeat one how are we going to defeat two of them?" asked Artemis freaking out. _

"_They do seem user unfriendly," joked Robin. I punched him in the arm. "Now is not to joke _

_Rob," I said turning towards him. The reds started to say that we had this many minutes to give _

_up. I glared now I was pissed off and my ribs was broken my arm hurt like a mother fucker. _

"_Nicki are you hurt?" asked Rob looking at me._

"_No I'm perfectly fine," I said turning to see _

_water coming at us again. It filled up the whole hall way and I was going to drowned right here _

_probably. I watched as Arty lost most of her arrows and Robin got an air thing so we could _

_breathe but something grabbed my foot. I was losing my breath and felt dizzy. Robin came and _

_stabbed him in the eye with an arrow and grabbed me and Arty and we came up for water. _

"_look out," said a red head. I saw Wally for like a second and went back under the water. "You _

_guys ok?" asked robin as we got close to KF and Connor. I looked at KF and smiled a little it was _

_good to see he was alright. M'gann wasn't looking good they both weren't good with fire. We _

_moved when fire came flying at us. I we got on the stairs and both reds came at us fire and _

_water. We jumped but I felt a burning sensation on my leg when I jumped. We got into another _

_vent and Arty went all out freaking. I tuned them out looking at my leg as it was bleeding from _

_being burnt. As soon as they were down and crawled and figured out that we could shut them _

_down. _

"_I don't have anything in my quiver…. And I just have my electric abilities," Arty and I _

_said. KF was still online with us and we headed to a computer area. While they talked nerd I _

_ripped part of my corset and wrapped my leg. "Nick your…shush," I said to Arty. We went back _

_and got ready to distract them while we shut them down at the same time. I watched robin's _

_back as he took care of setting everything up but a fire ball was knocked at us and robin was hit _

_down I moved and started to jump back up to Arty. I got hit again but was holding on to my _

_good arm. I got up but Robin was trapped we went back and hid. "We surrender we die with the _

_others," said Artemis scared out of her mind. "But if we find a way out, out of the cave and get _

_help from the league," said Arty. "Hey I won't Wall I mean the team here," I said crawling with _

_her we slid down and fell into KF's souvenir area. I looked up to see the mask that the Cheshire _

_wore. "Best thing we can do is hide Nicki and hope the league finds us," said Arty. "I know you _

_understand," said Arty looking at the mask like I was. _

_**Flash back**_

"_**We have to keep this family from falling apart," said a small blonde girl holding a teddy **_

_**bear. **_

"_**Artemis is right we all that's left to keep this family happy," a girl with medium long **_

_**hair in pig tails. **_

"_**Tooth brush duh I knew I was forgetting something," said a girl with dark **_

_**black hair walking into the bathroom. Artemis looked at the girl holding a blanket and **_

_**hugging her knees. **_

"_**Dad will come after you," said Artemis looking at her black haired sister. **_

"_**Uncle will not be please," Said the girl holding the blanket.**_

"_**Nicki cuz you will be fine you have Artemis your other cousin looking after you," said the **_

_**black haired girl. **_

"_**Let him I'll disappear like the Cheshire cat," she said putting on a black hat.**_

"_**You two should get out to I would let you go with me but you would slow me down," she **_

_**said walking towards the door.**_

"_**Someone has to be hear when mom gets out," said Artemis walking towards her. **_

"_**Auntie needs us cuz please stay," said Nicki walking up holding Artemis's hand.**_

"_**Haven't you two learned anything in this family every girl for themselves," said the girl with **_

_**black hair as the door shut on the two little girls. Artemis hugged Nicki and cried to think she **_

_**was gone.**_

_**End of flash back**_

"That would have been true about our family but we have found a new family," said Arty. I

looked up and smirked it was time to get are friends. We got into the elevator and walked to see

the reds. "We surrender stop the clock," I said walking in first.

The guy red held out his hand for arty to hand over her bow. She jumped and I did too I kicked

the guy as she shot the arrow. I saw the girl red shoot fire at me making me fall into the water

where KF and Connor was. I looked next to me to see them my stomach was burnt and was

burning badly. The water came down and I hit the ground and winced at the pain. Everyone was

ok and alive.

We were trying to figure how to work this thing that was shut down. "Will you stop playing with

that thing and get us out!" yelled Wally. "It's not working e.m.p shuts down all machines

remember," I said glaring at him. Red showed up and walked to the other two reds say he

doesn't know who they are. He touched them and they came back on line and red tornado

started to attack us. I couldn't breathe and I knocked out.

I woke up to see the league there trying to help everyone. I looked at everyone and Wally got

free I looked at him.

"Are you ok," he said looking at my wounds that slowly healing. "I'm fine

wall man," I said with a small smile. Late that night I stayed at the justice everyone did. I lay in

my bed looking at the ceiling. "Every girl for themselves in this family," it repeated in my head. I

wouldn't do what she did.

I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

**Well that ya go review plz and tell me what you think.**


	9. Alpha Male

**Here ya go I'm trying to update as fast as I can so I can catch up.**

Nicki's pov

I sat at a table with the gang except Aqualad who was busy talking to bats. I was resting my

head not listening to what was going on until Superboy freaked out on Aqualad. They were

going off about a traitor that Aqualad knew about and didn't tell us. I kept my mouth shut I had

nothing to say I was just not in the mood to yell or even speak. So we had a mission to go to

Indian to track down some crazy Ape who killing humans. This should be interesting. My

wounds were still not completely healed. I got to the ship and everyone was completely quiet. I

looked at every single person and they were all pissed off and the only one had a sad face was

Aqualad. We also got some new guy to watch us and he was like a teen but he was in his 30's

or 40's but acted like a teen. It was really weird.

"Awkward!" I said looking around the ship. We landed and I went all black for the mission.

"It's recon we know what to do," Said Rob getting kind of mad. "Kid robin," said Aqualad trying to fix

things.

"The three of us started this team because the justice league was keeping secrets from

us," said robin pointing at himself.

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the

mole," said Wally. I snapped my head up and looked at them with anger. I walked forward and

smacked Wally in the face.

"Seriously this isn't the time to be bickering at each other and trying

to rip each other's heads off!" I yelled looking at the team

"Yes I know that Aqualad didn't tell

us about the mole but right now this is not the problem we have a freaking monkey on are

hands who is killing people got!" I kept on yelling. Wally got up and looked at me and back at

robin.

"Come on rob apparently she's on his side," Wally said pulling his goggles on his face and

ran off.

"Come on M'gann I'll keep you safe," yelled Superboy grabbing her arm. She looked at

him and glared and said something to him in his head.

"I just want to protect you," said Connor calming down. They all kept on fighting and Aqualad

just stood there and watched. Artemis and M'gann went their own way and so did Superboy. I

looked at him and looked at the other guy. "I don't blame you but at the same time I do," I said

with a half-smile.

"I'm going to go this way so I can look what's there I'll meet up with ya in a

while," I said turning and walking off. I moved through the trees and heard birds from

overhead. I jumped on to a branch that wasn't sturdy and fell into the river. I came up and saw

alligators around. "Oh crud you're kidding me right," I said to myself.

"Nicki hold on," said

Artemis running. I looked up but got dragged under water by one of the alligators. M'gann

came down and got it off of me. "Almost drowning two nights in a row I don't think so," I said

looking at M'gann.

"Thanks for the help," I said as she helped me out of the water. I poured the water out of my

shoes. I could hear Aqualad asking for a link to the whole team.

"Should you really be giving orders?" asked Artemis glaring. I looked at her nudged her in the arm.

"And should you're really be following them," she said again.

"Listen please," said Aqualad.

"Oh good Aqualad's voice in my head so missed that," said KF being sarcastic.

"Hey Kaldur KF and I were attacked by giant vultures," said robin.

"course since were moles you probably thought we attacked ourselves," rob continued

"Ugh all of you are acting like kids seriously knock it off," I said getting irrated.

"Oh so you want to get on this too," said KF.

"Oh don't you start with me KF you are being such a Fucking asshole today and it is really

pissing me off," I said now arguing. Aqualad stopped us and told us Captain Marvel had been

captured and if they wanted to we could pick a new leader. We all caught up with each

other and tried to figure out how to get in. M'gann couldn't fly over because of the field.

Aqualad and I ran down and started to transfer are electric power through the field to get an

opening. Artemis got her arrow through and the field was down. I smiled at Aqualad and gave

him a pat on the shoulder. The alarm went off and Monkeys started to attack us we had to get

the collars off. And of course the big fat gorilla should up too. M'gann got caught by ape and KF

tried to save her but got knocked down. I knocked the ape down when he wasn't looking and

threw him through a wall. We all walked in and saw the superhero guy.

"It's the brain," said Wally.

"Um KF I can see it's a brain," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Not a braid the brain," said Wally waving his hand.

We walked forward and the brain turned something so we couldn't move but M'gann and

Superboy got it under control. We finally were able to move and started to fight the bad guys.

They disappear after a explosion and we got out to the ship Wally was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked looking at him.

"One word Souvenir," he said putting the ape's hat on his head.

"Ha-ha two words Gorilla lice," I said walking faster.

"All man," he said brushing his hair.

"Oh by the way Wally," I said turning to him. I punched him in the arm and walked off.

"What was that for?" he asked.

I smiled and walked over to the whole team. So Aqualad stayed the team leader thank god he is

the only mature one here. We got back to the base and I went straight to bed knowing I was

tired.

**Well there ya go review I hoped you liked it.**


	10. The Injustice

**Here's the next chapter for Young justice I hope you like it. I don't own anything but my character and that is it. **

_Nicki's Pov_

_I looked up to see that it was already 9 in the morning and I wasn't even out of bed yet._

"_Nicki are you still asleep?" asked the annoying voice of Wally on the other side of the door. _

"_No I'm getting dressed Wallop now go away," I said getting out of bed. _

"_Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he said. _

_The door opened and Wally came in. "WALLY!" I yelled as I_

_turned to see him in my room. _

"_Now see you lied you are not getting dressed you just got out of_

_bed," he said folding his arms. I sighed I knew it was I'm possible to try to get Wally out. _

"_Ya, ya know but I like my privacy," I said waving him off._

_I opened my closet and grabbed my Black_

_tank top and grabbed a pair of sweat pants that are yellow. I walked back to my bed set them_

_down and went to my dresser. I grabbed some socks and took the hair tie off the top. _

"_Now get out so I…." I turned and saw Wally very close to me._

_I looked into his eyes and got lost just like that. _

"_You were saying?" asked Wally. _

"_I um well I need to um." I was leaning into him like it_

_was no problem. _

"_Hey Nicki come on wake up," said Artemis as she knocked on the door as she_

_walked by. I snapped out of it and pushed him away. _

"_Oh no KF it's not going to work on me," I_

_said pushing him out my door. I slammed it shut and turned to my bed. _

"_Oh come on Nicki you know you want to," he said teasingly._

_I rolled my eyes and got out of my pj's into my clothes. I_

_opened the door and saw Wally with a big ass smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and smiled at_

_the same time. _

"_So how was your night?" he asked running up next to me. _

"_Good thanks for asking you?" I said walking towards the training area where robin and _

_Aqualad was. I saw M'gann and Supey walk around with Wolf. I smiled it was cute and saw _

_Artemis talking to Aqualad and Robin. _

"_So if Zatara is are babysitter for the week why is he still here?" asked Wally_

_in an angry voice. _

"_And why is he eating my snacks?" asked Wally._

"_Oh please you can get more from the store," I said. _

"_Oh look ha-ha I rhymed," I laughed. He just pouted and rolled his eyes_

_while Robin laughed. Batman came in and went straight to the computer. A big ass plant was_

_attacking the cities and the justice league were taking care of it. The screen went fuzzy and a_

_group of bad guys appeared on the screen. They were talking about their scheme and all this_

_other crap I really didn't care about. It's not really secret anymore because of India so that's_

_what Aqualad thinks. _

"_Yeah that was their mistake now I say we go kick some plant creature but," said Wally getting all pumped up. _

"_The justice league will handle the plants you have_

_another mission," said Batman. _

"_Awe man," said Wally. SMACK! I punched him in the arm does_

_he not get it. _

"_You do know what you're asking them what to do," said Zatara. "Their ready,"_

_said batman. _

"_Ready, ready for what? Asked Wally with a weird look on his face. SMACK! I_

_punched him again he really was a blonde sometimes. _

"_Will you cut that…? Hello Wally if the big_

_guns are fighting plants or weeds as I see it who do you think we'll be fighting?" I asked him as_

_he rubbed his arm. _

"_I don't know I guess we'll... I stopped him and pointed at the screen. "OH,"_

_said Wally as his eyes got a little wide. _

"_Oh my god Wall man you're so slow," I said shaking my_

_head. We got the coordinates and we got ready to leave. I got my outfit on and walked to where_

_the Bio ship was. I had my Kunai knives and stars plus some other stuff I will need. I saw_

_everyone else walk in and we got on board and ready to go. I sat down across from Wally and_

_looked straight ahead. M'gann wasn't feeling well because the bio ship wasn't feeling well. _

_Some bad guys knocked us out of the sky to the water. I looked up after we stopped turning. _

"_Son of a bitch they are so getting it," I said getting up._

_The plants had hold of the ship and black atom ripped a whole in the ship which was hurting _

_her. Superboy punched him and he went flying but water started to come in fast._

"_No, no way I'm drowning three times in a row," I said pulling a breather out. I pulled an extra _

_and gave it to Wally. _

"_Wow um thanks," He said with a smile on his face._

_We swam out of a hatch that M'gann opened for us. We got on land and hid behind some _

_bushes but Vertigo found us, and used his mind hurting power. _

"_Vertigo," said KF looking up from the ground._

"_Count Vertigo to you," he said glaring at him. _

_M'gann and Robin and I disappeared into the forest like Aqualad said to. I ran and jumped into _

_the trees. I looked back to see the rest of the team knocked out. "I'll be back for you guys," I said _

_to myself. I ran and kept on running till I ran into Robin. We found the bad guys that had the _

_team and knocked them down. I started to fight black atom even though he was stronger. I got _

_knocked into a tree. CRACK I heard my rib break. Shit this isn't good no at all. I got up and _

_jumped at him again but threw me into another tree. I felt cuts all over me plus being covered in _

_mud not helping. Wally got hit down to by the Black Atom guy._

_I turned to see Vertigo behind me. I fell to the ground as pain started to hurt me all over._

"_Leave her alone," said KF running at me. He got hit by a blast. _

"_Kid!" I yelled trying to get up. I _

_got hit with a lightning thing that hurt and I couldn't control this time. Aqualad had the helmet _

_of fate and Wally told him don't but black atom punched him and he hit a tree hard. _

"_KF no," I said getting up hitting Black Atom in the face. He looked at me and I stepped back. He _

_punched me in the stomach making hit the ground hard. Every rib in my body was just crush and _

_I couldn't breathe. I looked up to see that Kaldur was Dr. Fate. I tried to get up but fell to the _

_ground again. _I can't let this pain affect my body I have to help my friends._ I got up shaking off _

_the pain I ran as I saw M'gann fall to the ground KF ripped part of his cape and I jumped up and _

_kicked him right in the face which also hit Poison Ivy. I ran to KF's side and took the part of the _

_cape from KF. _

"_Hey that's my souvenir," he whined. _

"_Oh just hold still," I said bandaging his arm. The next thing I knew Wolf was thrown into me _

_making me collapse to the ground._

"_Nova!" yelled KF. _

_I got wolf off of me and gained my balance. I was breathing harder than usual and that's not _

_really a good sign. I ran to Kid's side and saw that the team showed up. The bad guys were _

_captured. I looked at Kaldur as he was still in the Dr. Fate outfit. _

"_How could you let him put on the helmet," said KF getting angry. _

"_Nabu will never release him now, Kaldur will be stuck as Dr. Fate forever," he continued but in _

_a calm voice. I looked over to see that he took off the helmet and smiled at Wally. They talked _

_and we went back to the bio ship which was repaired. We got back to the base 15 minuets _

_later and I walked through the hallway to my room. _

"_Hey wait!" yelled Wally. I looked at him _

_and smiled. _

"_Hey how's your arm doing wally?" I asked holding my rib cage area. _

"_I'm fine I have a cast but they want to see you," he said looking down at my arm. _

"_Wally I'm fine it's just a bruise," I said wincing at the pain. _

"_No you are not come on," he said dragging me to the Infurmary. _

_They put some bandages around my rib cage and called it good since I would heal in a little bit._

_Wally waited outside of the door for me._

"_I told you I was fine," I said walking back to my room._

"_that's good," he said rubbing his head. _

_I walked to through the living room and sat on the couch. I wasn't really tired so I thought I _

_would watch a movie. "Do you mind if I join you?" asked wally standing in front of me. I shook _

_my head no and he sat down by me. I was cover by a warm blanket. We watched "__the back up _

_plan"__ by this time I was laying on wally half way pasted out. I closed my eyes and the last thing I _

_heard was "good night Nicki,"_

_Wally's Pov_

_I looked down to see that Nicki was pasted out. She was laying on my shoulder with my arm _

_around. I smiled she was peaceful when she sleep. _

"_Good night Nicki," I whispered in her ear. I _

_pulled the blanket over us and I turned off the movie with the remote. I closed my eyes and went _

_into a deep sleep._


	11. Humanity

**Hey sorry it's been a long time since I've written my story but I love Microsoft word. So now I'm back and ready so I hope you like it. I don't own young justice or any of the characters but Nikki.**

Nikki pov

As I woke up I looked to see that I was still on the couch where I fell asleep. I

looked around to see no one anywhere in the living room or kitchen. I lifted my

body up off the couch and something fell off me. I looked down to see a red

jacket. Then I remembered that Wally and I were watching a movie. I got up

completely and walked to my room and got into my outfit and walked to the data

base. I saw Wally sitting in a chair with his arm in a cast and Marvel taking care of

him. I rolled my eyes as the rest of the gang trained. My ribs were still hurt and I

was still tired. Zatara came in and then a girl with long black hair that looked like

Zatara. Robin seemed to take a liking to this girl and I saw that look through that

mask. As we were all introduced M'gann started to talk to us in our heads. "Does

the rest of you feel like were still on probation with Zatara?" she asked. "Not just

Zatara I mean why is marvel still hanging around?" asked Superboy. "Because we

like having him around," said KF smiling. I rolled my eyes "you only like him here

because he takes orders from you," I said putting my hands on my hips. "And your

point is?" asked Wally raising his eyebrows. I smacked my forehead and stopped

when Zantana started to speak to us. "Are you guys having a physic?

Conversation?" she asked walking forward. "Cause I can't decide if that's cool or

just plain rude," she said raising an eyebrow. I started to look around not even

caring about the conversation. I stopped when I saw a pair of green eyes staring

at me. I looked completely up to see Wally smiling at me. I raised my eyebrow and

smirked. I started to walk away to find my stuff knowing that there would be a

mission today.

Wally Pov

I couldn't help but look at her she was so beautiful, but I don't know why

she was like every other girl had two eyes two lips one nose and she had some of

those. I stopped when her eyes stopped at me. She stared at me and I stared at

her. She started to walk away like she had something better to do.

Nikki's Pov

I grabbed everything and walked to the ship. Few minutes later the gang was here

with the new girl. "How did you know that we were leaving?" asked M'gann flying

up to me. "You really think I'm going to wait any longer to find red tornado," I said

turning and walking to the ship. Robin started to tell us about how we needed to

be strong and how batman was a good detective. "If we're going to do better, we

need an illogical solution, a truly dumb Idea," he said smirking at KF. I stopped

and looked right next to the person I was sitting by, and so did everyone else. "as

a matter of fact," he said with a smirk on his face.

Belle rev

Oct 10th 18:35

We walked into the jail sale of I stood on the boarder of the outside of the sale

and the inside of it. Zantana did a little magic and made him talk it was just plain

genius. I smirked and high fived her. "Nice job Zantana," I laughed. "Thanks Nikki it

was just a little magic," she smiled. We walked back into the ship and headed to

the underground place.

"Look I'm trying not to be shalont here," Says robin rubbing the back of his head.

"Why be as shalont as you want," she says smiling at him.

I could totally tell that he liked her a lot. She told us about her powers and how she

can't do everything. My outfit changed to black pants a black corset top and a black

jacket with my black mask. I walked out to the area looking around. We all got out of the

ship and headed to the main point. Red tornado came out of nowhere and started to

attack us. He made tornados appear while we got flown back. More and more tornados

came at us it was time for action. I ran and jumped to hit him down but got knocked

back to the ground. I could feel my ribs starting to burn, but I shook it off. It was time for

me to be strong. Aqualad and Superboy got knocked down too. Artemis and Robin tried

throwing their weapons at him but were sent back at them. I got up and looked at

Wally who got up. "That's it red you're not the only spin doctor around here," he says

starting to spin. I was charging up for an attack while KF tried to attack Red. M'gann and

KF smacked right into each other.

I looked at Zantana and nodded at her as she was

trying to do a spell. Red came up to her as she was trying to say a spell and threw her by

the throat. I shot my attack at him but it went right back at me sending me on top of KF.

"Nikki are you alright," he said pulling me underneath him. I groaned in pain as the

throbbing in my ribs became worse. I looked up and there was another one and he was

not the same one in the base. As we got up and ran right at him and are red was like

abandoning us. I jumped and went to throw a punch at him but he hit me in the face

hard. Zantana helped me up and did her attack. "Tornado doesn't know my moves," she

says smirking. "And I bet you got some good moves," says Robin running up by us. I

turned and looked at him.

He was like Wally right now ha and it was funny. "Oops, that

may have come off a little too Wally." He says backing off a little. "ha I don't mind," she

says with a smile. Lava started to come out of nowhere and it was getting bad. I ran at

him but had to dodge the hot rocks. "He is activating a stage 2 eruption it gets to stage 3

kiss the hemisphere goodbye," Wally says dodging rocks too. "Hit him with all you got,"

says Aqualad. I ran right below where M'gann was invisible I getting ready to fire but

lava came out by me. "ahhhhh!," I screamed as it hit part of my arm. I hit the ground

and so did M'gann. The red picked up M'gann but stopped "Put her down you don't

want her you want me," I said breathing faster. He threw her and and grabbed me I felt

pain all over now. My vision was getting blurry and the pain was worse.

Wally pov

I waited for Zantana to do her spell and then ran as fast as I could. Nikki needed my help

she was out cold. Her right arm was bleeding from the lava that came up. I ran and

avoided all the rocks and lava. I grabbed her and kept on running till I got her to a safe

spot. The rest of the reds came and helped us. Superboy got are red out of the lava and

to the side. "Tornado listen were on the verge of a stage 3 volcano eruption there's no

turning back from that we need a vent pressure fast or the ash cloud will be like a

nuclear winter unless you diverted," I said still holding the passed out Nikki. He did what

we told him to do and everything was ok. We had to get him and Nikki to a infirmary

fast. As we headed back to the base I held Nikki tightly not letting her go.

Nikki pov

I could hear beeping noises that were annoying me. I turned to see Wally in the chair

right next to me. I smiled I knew he was there all night. I closed my eyes and fell back

into a deep sleep.

**Well there ya go guys plz review**


	12. fail safe

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

Nikki's pov

We watched as are mentors were being destroyed by some alien thing. Every single one

of them dead or gone for now, and we are left to take care of this thing. I had everything

ready to take down those dumb alien scums. I love Connor and M'gann but they these

aliens have to go down. I went and changed into my white outfit. White corset top,

white jacket, white pants, and white boots with a white mask. We got on the ship and

headed for are destination. Artemis and I got ready to attack the enemy. I was fully

charged and ready to knock them down. I shot my lightning bolt at it and it started to

fire. As the gang did what they had to do Artemis and I looked out for more enemies. As

they were not able to fire artemis and I were the ones to take care of the rest. We fired

and ran for the ship. I slowly turned to see it firing at Artemis. "No way dude you're not

taking my friend away," I said running at it. I jumped in front of her and felt pain all over

my body.

Nobody's pov

"Nikki!" Wally yelled she was gone just like that. The team killed the enemy and got on

the ship. It was disaster right after that they lost someone they really cared about. Wally

was so upset about it but he still had hope thinking she could come back. As the team

headed to the hall of justice everyone stayed quiet. "Why Nikki you should have let me

just get hit," said Artemis so quietly. Wally turned to her but looked back he had

nothing to say.

Wally's pov

She was gone just like that, Nikki was gone. She was my everything, my joy, my yin to

my yang. I held back the tears that wanted to come out of my eyes. We got to the hall of

justice and we got ready to fight these alien scums. I watched as robin worked his magic

on the alien piece we took. "See it proves it, they are alive Nikki is alive," I said smiling

see that there was hope. The enemy started to come back and we had to fall back. We

got inside the base and waited for orders. We got in and waited to be zeta waved to the

space base. I stopped being scanned and turned to see the enemy come in. Aqualad

pushed me through the zeta wave.

Nobody's pov

Aqualad didn't make it and the team planned to attack the base. They made a

announcement to the world to the people about they will be safe. When the team

finally got there they got inside. Wally finally got it through his head that she wasn't

coming back none of them were. Connor and Artemis we both killed, now KF and Robin

had to blow the place up. M'gann got out of there and so did john.

Wally Pov.

I opened my eyes I was back at the base everything was normal and fine. I stopped to

see that Nikki still wasn't awake yet. Batman walked over to her she was limp and

wasn't moving. "No she can't, she can't be dead," I said getting up quickly but losing my

balance. "Kid she is fine kind of, just in a coma," Said his uncle picking him up.

I closed my eyes she was always there for him no matter of the case. I walked away to

my room I couldn't handle this right now.

Nikki's pov

Beep, beep, beep that noise was getting annoying, but why can't I wake up. Move Nikki,

move! Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I looked around I was in the infirmary. I

remember pushing Artemis out of the way and getting shocked. I thought I died and

that I would never see my family ever again. "WALLY!" I screamed to see if he would

come running, And just like that he was there. "Nikki you're ok your awake," he said

holding me tightly. "I'm ok Wally don't worry," I said rubbing his back. The rest of the

gang came running in to see what happened. "We thought you died Nikki, we thought

you would never come back," said Artemis pushing Wally away. The team told me what

happened and what went down in there. Was this my fault that I got shocked with the

beam? Did I really cause them this pain, was I reason we were all stuck in there.

Everyone left my room and I had to get some fresh air. I walked outside to the beach, it

was dark and the moon was out and shinning. I sighed everything was so much right

now. "Do you mind if I sit by you?" asked Wally walking up behind me. I turned to see

him and smiled. "Hey how are you," I said looking at him as he lowered his body down

to the ground. "better," he laughed. I closed my eyes listening to the waves was nice. I

remembered the only thing that went through my mind before I got shocked was Wally.

I looked at him right before I pushed Artemis. Look on his face like what was I doing was

something I couldn't forget. I swore I could hear his voice right after the shock. I got up

and walked to the base and turned to see that wally was right behind me. I walked to

my room and he did the same. I closed my door and plopped down on my bed and

closed my eyes. It was still fresh his look, Wally's look.

**There ya guys go there's the next one. Plz review**


	13. confession

**Here's the next one. Hope you like it don't own young justice or characters except Nikki.**

Nikki's Pov

"Nikki!" scream Wally. I snapped my eyes open to see that I was in my room on my bed

still in my outfit from yesterday. I grabbed my new clothes which was yoga pants and a

white sports bra. I walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. I was not in the mood

for anything I felt like everything was my fault. As I got out I walked to the kitchen to see

that the group was just everywhere I sighed and walked to the outside. I got to the

beach and sat down on the ground. I got up and walked inside the base and stopped to

see canary. "You're up Nikki," she said opening a door. I sighed with the angry in me.

"Look me dying during the exercise might have started things going south but I was

coma girl missed out on all the fun forgetting it was real so no trauma so no need for the

shrink crap," I said pushing my knees forward. "You're too tough for help," she said still

calm. "Whatever maybe," I said pulling my knees to my chest with my arms folded. "Or

maybe too tough to admit you need help, Nikki it's not a sign of weakness to open up to

your friends. "I know that," I mumble under my breath. "But you still keep secrets from

them," she said leaning forward. I snapped forward "You won't tell them, you can't!" I

yelled moving forward. "I won't but you should, but you start by telling parts of your

real life," she says looking at me. "psh do you know what Wally would do with that," I

said rolling my eyes. "Interesting the person that you're most worried about is wally,"

she said. My eyes got big and I really had nothing to say to that. I shook my head and

walked out I was done talking. I stopped when I saw Wally in the kitchen making food.

He turned to see me and I just stared and walked back to my room. I slammed my door

shut and laid on my bed. I felt the tears trying to come I couldn't could I, I mean Artemis

would kill me too. "The person you're most worried about is Wally," it kept on

repeating in my head. So what if he was I mean he would just hate me if I told him the

truth.

Wally's pov

She walked the other way after staring into my eyes. I turned back to see that my

popcorn was done. I took it out and put it in a bowl but when I turned I saw Canary

looking at me. "You're up Wally," she said walking back to her room. "So you want me

to believe after everything you went through including your own death firing explosion

your peachy?" she asked with a dull look on her face. I just sat upside down in the chair

eating my popcorn. "I'm a fairly certain I never used the word peachy but I think you got

the disk," I said throwing a piece of popcorn in my mouth. "Though you really have no

interest in your reaction of Nikki dying," she said. I was throwing food in my mouth but

when she said that I started to choke I didn't think she would talk to me about that. "I'd

rather talk about you babe," I said trying to cover and act cool. "Wally you're in denial,"

she said with a sigh. "I'm comfortable with that," I said pulling my arms behind my head

with a smile. She shook her head and I walked out of the room and went back to eating.

I stopped on the way to the base and stopped at Nikki's door. There was a nice dent in

the door like she punched it. I opened it quietly to see that she was laying there her eyes

still wide open like something had hurt her. She looked to the side and saw me and

closed her eyes. "What do you need wallop," she said sitting up from her bed. "Just

seeing that you're ok which does not look like it," he said looking around. There were

clothes and books thrown across the room. "I'm just peachy Wall man now leave," she

said her voice getting more aggressive. I nodded and walked out of the room and shut

the door. I could hear her sigh and sniffs something was up with her today.

Nikki's pov

I looked around my room it was a mess I really was mad. I just yelled at Wally like he did

something wrong. I got up and walked to the door I had to do something. I walked out

and walked to the kitchen. He sat there on the couch watching TV and eating popcorn. I

walked up and turned it off and faced him. "Hey I was watching that," he said glaring at

me. "Well to darn bad wallop we have to talk," I said sitting beside him. "Ok shoot," he

said slowly. I looked at him I wasn't ready to tell him or the group but I just needed to

do one thing. "When we were in the simulation before I got shocked by the enemy, I

only thought of you," I began to speak. "I only thought about how you would feel if I got

shocked and what would happen if I didn't see you one last time or even speak to you," I

continued. "When I shoved her out of the way I looked at you one last time and the look

on your face said it all," I looked down. "I thought I could hear your voice after the

shock," I said looking up at him. He was looking at me trying to find something to say.

"Nikki I when you i…" he tried "that's all I wanted to say Wally so goodnight and see ya

tomorrow," I said getting up. I started to walk but stopped and turned. I kissed him on

the lips fast and walked off. I went to my room and shut the door walked to my bed and

slept.

**Well there ya go guys hoped you guys liked it review for me and let me know what you think**


	14. secrets

**Hey here's the next chapter XD I won't be updating till the new episode comes out on tv. I don't own young justice or the characters except Nicki. Hope you like the chapter.**

I walked into the main room of the base to see Wally dressed as a werewolf and M'gann doing

Connors outfit. I just smirked I was in black shorts and a white corset top; I had black boots on

and fingerless dark purple gloves and a black jacket. "Nickilish why aren't you dressed up for

the dance?" Asked

Wally walking towards me. "One Wally call me Nickilish again and I will rip your voice box

out, two I have better things to do then go to a dance," I said walking past him. "Recognize

Artemis B07, Zantana Zatara A03," said the machine. I turned to see that they were in their

Halloween outfits. I smiled and walked off to the room of the meeting.

"Nicki wait!" the red head boy yelled. I turned to see him running after me "you should

come later alright or go right now," he said smiling. I laughed "Wally I would love to but

there are some stuff I have to take care of before I go anywhere alright," I said hugging him. "Ok

but if you change your mind I'll come and get you," he said and just like that he was gone. I

opened the door to a room where Batman, Aqualad, Robin, red arrow and red tornado stood there

waiting for me. "Computer secure the door," said Batman. "Do we believe that there is a mole

within a cave?" asked Batman looking at all of us. "I am convince there is none," says Aqualad

walking forward. "When sports master claimed he had an inside source he was just messing with

us," he continued. "His entail could easy come by comparison with the other villains working

with the injustice league," Robin spoke out. "I'm not convinced," says Red arrow. I looked at

him I barely knew this guy and he was going to get smacked in the face. "Sure you and Kid flash

are above suspicion, but I know Artemis isn't being straight the fact she isn't green arrows

niece,"

he said growling. I snapped my head up and looked at him. "Shut the fuck up you stupid bastard

she isn't the mole she has been loyal to this team," I said stepping forward. "You just appeared

out of anywhere and now you're not being completely straight" he said

walking towards me.

My eyes got wide is this guy for real. "Excuse me but you don't know me or my life

so back off!" I yelled walking out of the room. "Nicki wait!" yelled robin running after me.

"Look robin I know that you know about Artemis and I but right now is not the best time to talk

to me when I'm really angry," I growled with my back against Robin. "I know how you feel

right now but please know that you can talk to me or even Wall… "No I can't talk to Wally if he

found out about the truth of my life my past he would hate me," I said walking off. I walked to

the opening where my motorcycle was. I got on and drove out of there quickly, "Nicki return to

the base," said batman on my ear piece. Ya right I'm not coming back right now; when I'm

pissed off you let me be. I stopped my bike when I saw an explosion, when I got there; there was

only a guy with a sword. He looked at me with a glare and started to walk off. "Stop you.. I said

stop!" I yelled he turned and a blast came at me. I jumped to the side and threw a lightning bolt

at him. "Harm doesn't feel pain unlike you human," he said throwing another attack this time

with the sword. I went to jump but I got tripped by his leg and fell to the ground. "ahhh!" I

screamed feeling something stab me in the stomach. "Harm will leave you to die," was the last

thing I heard.

I opened my eyes and looked to see that I was in some house. "Nicki is that you," I heard a voice

so familiar. "Zantana is that you," I said with a whisper. You healed so you bleeding stopped, we

need to get out of here and get Artemis. We got undone and I shook off the pain. As we got

Artemis we started to follow a little girl and ended up in the back yard. Finally we destroyed him

and got back to the base. "Hey Nicki," said Wally running up to me just like that. "Hi Wallop," I

sighed with a small smile. "You ok you look sad?" he asked walking with me to my room. "just

tired that's all nothing to be worried about," I said walking the door. "Hey wait um look about

last night I.. Wally I told you its fine good night," I interrupted and walked into my room. "Nicki

you are the most amazing girl I have ever met and glad you're on my team," he said before I shut

my door. I sighed you say that now but when and if ever you find out the truth you will hate me.

I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. "You just appeared out of anywhere and now you're not

being completely straight," after what red arrow said it just keeps running through my head what

am I going to do.

**There ya go the next chapter won't be here for a while I have a birthday on Friday and a party Saturday so I don't know when I'll be able to write the next one.**


	15. Misplaced

**Heres the next chapter of the New teammate Nicki. I do not own Young justice or any of the characters except for Nicki.**

**Nicki's Pov**

I sat there while they unloaded the ship from the groceries and the things batman needed. "Did you get everything?" asked the dark night looking at M'gann.

"Everything you asked for plus groceries," she says floating the bags of food.

"Cookie fixens?" asked kid flash getting all excited. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, he was such a child at times.

"Snickerdoodles," she says smiling

"Babe you rock my world," Kf continues. I turned towards him and glared at him.

his Megan obbsession was really annoying and he is such a tool. get a hold of yourself Nicki this is no time for jealousy. the elevator door opened and Artemis and Zantanna came out talking to each other. all of a sudden all the mentors that were in the room were gone.

"Dad!," Yelled Zantanna.

"Alrigtht seriuosly what the fuck is going on," I said thinking out loud. Robin called us into the main entrance area. We started to look for them and any bad guys behind this. Wally and the rest fot he gang went out except for Robin and Zantanna.

I looked around to see three little kids scared and lost. "Hey its alright i'm here to help you and get your parents back," I said. I picked the up the two youngest ones and held the other one. "Mommy and daddy aren't dead are they?" one of them asked. I stopped it hurt so much just to hear that. I mean ya I know that I was raised, adopted and thrown into the streets. I shook that off and gave a small smile.

"No sweetie they aren't trust me," I said as I got to the high school.

"You ok Nicki?" asked Artemis as I set the kids down. I shook my head and one tear fell from my face.

"everything is coming back from when I was a kid and I won't let these kids have what I had," I growled. Wally and Megan walked in with more kids. I sighed it was time to regroup with the others. Wally and all of us couldn't stand to see another empty house. Artemis sang to the kids as I paced back and fourth.

We headed back to the base and got a broad cast out there. I walked into the sourvenir room and sat down looking at the things Wally has collected.

"Hey Nicki are you alright?" asked Wally walking in.

"Ya I'm just tired and feel bad for the kids," I said getting up and walking over to him.

"So how desperate are we?" asked Wally as Aqualad walked in.

"We know who ever puts on the helmet and allows nabu to posess it then could not come back," he says.

"Soooo not that desperate?' I asked looking at fish boy.

"Not yet," he says smiling. Zantanna came in and we headed to the room and let her do her magic. After a while we were all ready and dressed up in are outfits. I slipped my mask on my face, but stopped when a boy was standing in front of me.  
>"Uh guys who let a kid in here," I asked turning around.<p>

"How did you get here, who are you?" asked Aqualad.

"quick read my mind," he says. so of course megan did.

"He's Captain Marvel," she says with a gasp.

"Right and I'm speedy gonzolous," says Kid flash being sarcastic.

"Gee Wally do I really need to get you another nachos and pinapple drink," the kid says with a smirk.

I bursted into laughter it was him and the look on wally's face was priceless. Captain M was going back and forth so we could talk to each other.

we got to are destination and started to fight the witch boy and the cat. little cat went to big cat.

"Oh god bad kitty down kitty," I said backing up. Supey decided to take on the cat, while I tried to attack the witch. I ran at him and shocked and flew into Kid flash. I turned around to see Zantanna with the helmet.

"No Zantanna!" I yelled but she had it on. we were hitting him with everything we got. Kid finally got the crystal and the worlds were one again. Zatara argued with Dr. Fate about letting her go. Dr. Fate in the end took Zatara and now Zantanna had no dad.

we got back to the base and helped Zantanna settle in the base. I sat in my room as tears fell from my face. now there was one more of us with no father around. I curled up on my bed and closed my eyes shut, and fell into a deep sleep.

_there ya go sorry it took me so long. hoped u like it plz review._


	16. the birthday gifts

_Here's the next chapter hope you like it. I don't own young justice or any of the characters except Nicki._

Nicki's Pov

I jumped out of the shower and threw on a tight leggings and threw on a one sleeved blue shirt. I threw on some flats and headed out. today was Wally's birthday and I hope he likes his present. I looked in the mirror on the way there to see that I still had his necklace around my neck. I walked into the kitchen to see the place decoraded and things baked.

"Hey you look cute Nicki," says Arty walking up to me.

"thanks I just found something in my closet," I rubbed the back of my head.

"So what's his present Nicki?" asked M'gann who was cooking.

"well actually I'm going to sing a song for him and give him this," I said holding out a pair of new red goggles. "His were pretty banged up so I thought he would like these and they have the latest technogly on it," I said putting it back in the small box.

"What no kiss for Wally?" asked Robin with a smirk on his face. I blushed big time and growled at him. "No!"

he laughed and got the heads up that he was here. We turn off all the lights and waited for him.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

"Ah guys thank so much I didn't know about you guys throwing me a surprise party," says Wally. I laughed at him and grabbed the microphone.

"Well Wally here's one gift from me to you," I said with a small blush on my face.

Song starts

If you're the bird  
>Whenever we pretend it's summer<br>Then I'm the worm  
>I know the part, it's such a bummer<p>

But fair is fair  
>If my segments get separated<br>I'll scream  
>And you'll be there<p>

Close your eyes  
>(Close my eyes)<br>Slide the cotton off of your shoulder  
>And feel the shine<br>(Feel the shine)  
>I'm hooked so toss me over<br>And cast a line  
>(Well I'll try)<br>I'll throw a party and greet my undersea friends  
>(It depends)<br>As they arrive  
>(If they arrive)<p>

You and I left our troubles far behind  
>But I still have just one more question on my mind<br>For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas  
>With friends like these, well,<br>Who needs enemies?

If I'm your boy  
>Let's take a shortcut we remember<br>And we'll enjoy  
>Picking apples in late September like<br>We've done for years  
>Then we'll take a long walk<br>Through the cornfield  
>And I'll kiss you<br>Between the ears

If you're my girl  
>Swirl me around your room with feeling<br>And as we twirl  
>The <span>glow in the dark stars<span> on your ceiling  
>Will shine for us<br>As love sweeps over the room  
>'Cause we tend to make<br>Each other blush

You and I left our troubles far behind  
>But I still have just one more question on my mind<br>For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas  
>With fronds like these, well,<br>Who needs anemones?

You're the bird, I'm the worm  
>And it's plain to see<br>That we were meant to be

We were meant to be  
>We were meant to be<br>We were meant to be

End of song.

everyone clapped as I caught my breath. Wally got up and walked towards me with a serious face. I lowered my face with my blush getting bigger.

"Nicki you are a wonderful singer and I loved the gift," He said lifting my chin up towards him.

"I uh well..um.. here is your next gift," i said pushing him back and handing him the other gift.

After a hour of the party and Wally still hasn't figured it out that M'gann and connor were dating. I had to break the news to him. he was sad but stopped when batman wanted us. We were figthting with the league members until Wally had gotten a different mission. He seemed pretty upset but it was a big mission for him and he need to get his head in the game. we got ont he ships and headed out.

After 3 hours later.

I was fighting with superboy and Black canary and Red tornado. Then finally it was completely over and now it was time to go back home. I walked into the Souvenir room as Robin walked out to see wally. "Hey Wallop," I said walking behind him.

"Hey nicki what's up," he says smiling down at me.

"There was actually one more gift I wanted to give you before I went to bed," I said rubbing my arm.

"Oh and what is..." he was cut off by me kissing him. I went to pull away but he pulled me back in and made the kiss stronger. he licked the bottom of my lip for entrance and I gave it to him. are tongues fought for the dominance and he won. we broke a part to breathe and I backed away from him.

"Well that was one of the best birthday gifts," he said with his cheeks pink. I nodded my head and started to walk away. "Uh Nicki I uh...," he was trying to find something to say.

I giggled at him. "Your welcome Wally and good night," I said walking back to my room.

_there ya guys go plz review._


	17. Images

_here's the next chapter and its a little different then the episode._

Nicki's Pov

_**"Do you really think that anyone wanted you?" **_

_**"That anyone really cares what happens to you?"**_

_**"Your alone, no one loves you, your just a puppet a villan,"**_

** "No, No, No!" I screamed my body shaking like crazy with sweat running down my body. Trying to hold back my tears, my door opened and there was Wally by my bed said with a worried look on his face. **

**"Nicki what happened, you ok?" he asked looking around seeing if something got in.**

** "I'm fine Wallop just a bad dream was all," I said rolling out of bed in my night gown. I looked up to see Wally blushing as he looked at my gown it was black with slits on the side.**

**"You can get out now so I can get..." I stopped when everyone was running in.**

** "Nicki I heard you scream are you ok?" Asked M'gann walking forward. I nodded an turned all the boys had blush lines on thier faces. My eye twitched and I sighed. **

**"I love you all, but GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed and every guy was out of my room. M'gann walked out with a small smile and Arty came in looking at me.**

**"Um what happened here?" she asked looking around. **

** "Oh nothing just the team walking in seeing me in my night gown," I said walking over to my closet. **

**"Well you ready for your mission today?"she aked with a smile. I nodded and grabbed my outfit. I slipped into it and pulled my hair into a braid slipped my lightning pin in my hair and walk out. I walked into the main area to see everyone waiting for me now. **

**"Well are we all waiting on little old me," I said with a wink. I stood by Robin and KF and I kinda just blanked out on what was going knowing I would be told what's going on later. I headed on the ship and looked at Rob, he didn't look so thrilled to be team leader for this mission. **

**"Were right above the Quacarian border," Says Robin**

**"A border that the biaylains are in the process of ignoring," KF says with a hint of whine. **

**"Man oh man why does this have to be such a pain invading someone's sanctuary," I said rubbing my neck. **

**"Stealth mode guys we can't let them know were in on this," says Robin. I nodded my head hitting my symbol on my shirt changing to complete black with some dark silver. I jumped out of the ship and fell on some of the guys and disappeared in the smoke. I ran to the mother and kid as the rest of us did the stampeed was dispatched and they were safe except for one animal that Supey decided to hurt. **

**"Are you guys alright?" asked Robin coming out of know where.**

** "Mom, mom, mom we were just saved by Robin and Kid Flash," says the little ginger headed boy. I smiled he was so cute and so full of energy.**

**"Well Superboy, Miss martian and Nova helped too," KF tried to give us credit. **

**the kid ran to the animal that was being set down. she started to off about they don't really do harm that we might of made it worse. **

**"Ugh lady can you please just say thank you," I said to myself in my head.**

**so we met Marie Logan and her son Garfield Logan and headed back to their house. **

** The sun finally came back and we were out of stealth mode and I was helping M'gann and Marie out with the fences, but they really didn't need my help.**

**"Well your certainly a time saver," she says walking forward. they started to go off about something and "being Megan" so I just walked back to the house. this really was a stressful mission and robin is probably a little irrated at this whole thing. I looked to see a Garfield near the shed so I headed over there. **

**"Hey Garfield what are you doing?" I asked but stopped to see the Aircraft. **

**"Oh Shit!" I yelled grabbing Gar quickly when the place exploded. flying in the air wasn't the best thing for me. the next thing I could hear was my name and the kids name being called.**

_**No ones Pov.**_

**As Nicki and Garfield werer falling the team and Marie screamed out their names. **

**M'gann flew and caught Gar just in time, but Nicki was falling way to fast for her to catch. Kid flash as fast as he could and caught her.**

**"Nicki come on wake up," He says in a worried tone. Nicki was cover in cuts burns and a bullet wound from the jet. they got them into the infirmary before anything serious happened. **

**Garfield was going into shock and needed and blood fusion so M'gann had to help as Nicki was in the other room with KF. For some reason Nicki's healing ability wasn't working at this time and was bad.**

**"Nicki please wake up," Kid sighed while grabbing her hand.**

_**Nicki's pov**_

**"Nicki please wake up," I could hear KF's voice and something holding my hand. come on Nicki you have to wake up and show the team your ok and that your healed.**

**"KF I'm ok," I said opening my eyes and squeezing his hand.**

** "Nicki thank god your ok," he says not letting go of my hand. I could feel the heat rise to my face and pulled it away to get up. I was all bandaged up. My arms were bandaged from deep cuts my legs had some and I could feel and really bad pain in my abodomen from where the bullet wound was.**

**"You shouldn't be getting up," Says Wally trying to get to lay down. I shook my head and got up and walked out the door. I stopped and almost fell when Wall man caught me. **

**"Thanks Wallnerd," I said looking at him.**

** "Told you should of stayed in bed, but no you had to get up." he said trying to make a point. I laughed at him and saw the rest of the team. After seeing a show that had M'gann on it that wasn't her but someone else I was curious but let it be. She has her own reasons for not telling us and would tell in her own time.**

**M'gann was done and we saw simon on tv and it was time for a covert mission again to save the guy and head home. **

**"Nicki your not going your still injured and haven't healed yet," Robin says with his arms crossed.**

** "Come on robin you might actually need me," I said stepping forward and wincing. "Fine I see what ya mean I would be in the way but just be careful," I gave in. **

**As the team left I laid down on the couch and fell asleep.**

_dream_

_"How could you not tell me Nicki," I thought we were really good friends yell Robin._

_ "Your one of them I thought I loved you but I was wrong," Yells Kid flash_

_"Wait guys I can explain please just here me out," I said walking forward. they were getting farther and farther away. _

_"I see you came back to me Niece," says the dark voice._

_ "No I will never go back to you!" I screamed._

_"Nicki wake up," says a voice_

_end of dream_

_**"Nicki wake up," says Wally's voice.**_

_**I snap my head up to see everything alright and we were on the bio ship. **_

_**"Did we win?" I asked still groggy from my sleep. they nodded their heads at me and I saw that I was sitting on Wally's lap and we headed back home. I shrugged it off and was to tired to start a fight about this.**_

_**"Nicki are you ok?" asked Wally with a sincere look on his face.**_

_**I nodded my head at him and gave him a small smile, it was just a bad dream taht wouldnever happen. we got off the ship and I went to my room and went to sleep.**_

_Well there ya guys go I hoped you like it sorry its taking me a time to catch up with this. plz reivew. :)_


	18. thanks giving and confession

_WEll here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters except for Nicki._

**Nicki's pov**

**"Nicki, Nicki come on its time to get up," says my best friend shaking my so lightly.**

** "I don't want to I'm already stuck in the stupid infirmary," I said turning towards her.**

**yes I know what your thinking how am I in a freaking infirmary well we had another mission and I got in the middle of the blasted and some reason my healing hasn't really been working.**

**"Nicki its thanks giving your favorite time of the year," Arty finally got me at Thanks Giving. I sat up slowly and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I changed into a some shorts with a sports bra and and long over shrit that with my sock slippers. I came out and walked to the Kitchen to see Wally, M'gann, and Zantanna. **

**"Hey Nicki your awake how are you feeling today?" Asked Megan walking torwards me while smacking Wally's hand with the wooden spoon.**

**I gave out a small laugh "I'm better today and Wally wait till its done," I said walking over to him. **

**"Wally aren't you having Thanks Giving with your family?" asked M'gann**

** "Oh that's right, but I can't leave until she's ready," he says with a small smile.**

**"Who?" asked Arty looking at him.**

** "Well Nicki of course so come on Nicki lets get you changed and out of here," he says picking me up and running to my room.**

**"Wally what are you doing?" I asked being set down**

** "You are coming to my dinner with my family no ifs ands or buts haha so come on get dressed," he says pulling out a black tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. I sighed and pushed him out. **

** ten minutes later I came out and was ready to go. **

**"Well are we leaving or what?" I asked opening the door.**

**he turned and saw I was wear actually dark skinny jeans brown mocasins with a white v-neck shirt and a red peacoat in my hands. his mouth was wide open but he shook it off and picked me up and we were out of here.**

** Just like that we were at his house and all of his family was there. except for the flash knowing he was with the Justice league. **

**"You must be Nicki it's so nice to meet you Wally tells us so much about you," says His mother wipping her hands from cooking.**

** "Oh has he now ha its nice to meet you too Mrs. west," I said shaking her hand.**

**"Oh please call me Mary and this is my husband Rudolf," she says turning to her husband. I smiled at him and said the same to him. **

** A little later Barry came through the door and was saying hey to everyone. Him and Wally started to play around and were hanging out with the rest of the guys. I smiled it was nice to get away from the mount justice.**

** "You and Wally make such a cute couple," says Iris Wally's aunt. I turned around and looked at her with my blush coming across my face. **

**"Oh Wally and I aren't dating were just really good friends," I said waving my hands.**

** "Oh believe me Nicki when Wally brings a girl home for dinner and talks about her constantly its pretty much saying he likes you a lot and you two are kinda dating," says His mother. my face was going really red and I didn't know what to say.**

**they started to laugh and we went back to cooking, but they told me to go have fun with Wally and I did a lot of help. **

**"Hey dinner ready yet?" asked Wally running up quickly. I shook my head no trying to keep myself from blushing crazy of what his aunt and mother said.**

**He grabbed my hand and walked me up stairs I turned around to see Barry, Jay and everyone else staring at us and him holding my hand. **

** "Wally why did you take me to your home for dinner?" I asked stopping as I walked into his room and sat on his bed. **

**"Well its because Nicki my family really wanted to meet you and I wanted you here for dinner and I really li.."he stopped. **

** "Kid dinner time that means you two Nicki," says Barry walking in. we nodded our heads and I looked at Wally but he smiled got up and opened the door.**

**"Shall we go eat?" he asked with his hand reaching out.**

**I smiled and nodded my head. **

**AFter dinner and helping cleaning up I had to head back to the base. I said goodbye to all them and they told me to come back some other time. I told them I will if Wally wants to bring me which made him blush.**

** We finally got back to the base and walked to my room. **

**"Well goodnight Wally I had such a great night with you and your family," I said smiling at him and turning to open my door.**

** "It's because I like you Nicki Valentine," he blurted out. I turned quickly to face him and smiled at him. I kiss him on the cheek and went to shut my door but stopped when he opened the door and kissed me on the lips. he pulled away quickly and handed me a red rose. **

**"Goodnight Nicki Valentine I will see ya tomorrow," he said and just like that he was gone.**

**I shut my door still stunned by the kiss and confession. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes with the rose right next to me. **

_Well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it. plz review i just kinda came up with this while I was typing ha :)_


	19. Family Reunion

_Here ya guys go the next chapter I hope you like it. i don't own Young justice or any of the characters except for Nicki._

**Nicki's pov**

**As the light entered my room I turned to the other side so I didn't have to get up. **

**"Nicki its time to get up now," says a muffled voice outside my door.**

** "Go away I'm sleeping!" I yelled covering my head with my blanket.**

**SLAM! I snapped my head up to see Connor and Wally smirking. I knew this was bad they were here to get me out of bed again. my eyes went wide and I covered my head again.**

**"No I am not getting up this time you can't make mEEEE!" I squeaked as Connnor threw me of his shoulder and out the door. **

** "Sorry Nicki, but its time for you to get out of bed," Says the clone. I sighed in defeat and saw Wally next to the bathroom. **

**"Your bathroom a waits you my princess," he says with a laugh.**

** "Oh your so going to get it later Wallop," I growled at him. **

**I was set down in side the bathroom and the door shut behind me. I saw my superhero outfit in there with everything else. I walked out after I was done and headed to the main area. I stopped to see Red Arrow was in the area and talking to the team.**

**"What's he doing here I thouhgt he didn't like our team," I said crossing my arms.**

** "He decided to join the team isn't that great," Says Wally with excitement.**

**"Oh i'm so thrilled to have another asshole on the team," I said rolling my eyes. I saw Artemis entered the room and I walked to her side.**

**"Like we really need another archer and hand to hand combat," says Arty with a glare. I sighed this was going down hill right now and we had a mission to go on.**

** "Ok people listen up the dinamic duo are in gothem, but Batman gave me a heads up," says Green Arrow. My eyes went way wide when I saw Sportsmaster on the screen.**

**"Sportsmaster was spotted coming from louie armstrong new orleans national Airport," he continued.**

** "In full costume nerdy," says Zantanna**

**"In street clothes Facial reconnition picked up on the Id," Green Arrow keeps going. "Find out what he's up to."**

** "All of us seems like a over kill for a shadow job," says Supey who does have a point. **

**"How about a small squad," says Red T**

**"Thought the side.. oops the ex side kicks could suit up on this one," says Green arrow.**

** "I want in," Artemis and I both said at the same time. I looked at her and back at Green arrow. **

**"Nicki, Artemis are you sure?" he asked with a concern in his voice. **

** "completely," I said popping my knuckles.**

**"Absolutely," says Arty. We walked off to the bio ship and I walked next to Arty. **

** "You sure you want to do this," I asked looking at her.**

**"I am but are you I mean you had the worsest with that when we were little kids," she says looking at the scar on my neck. I sighed and touched it, those were the worst times in my life.**

**I nodded and got on the ship and we headed out.**

** "This might of sounded better in my head in all but You are a real Archer," says Kid flash "I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy Red Arrow join but made it on this team and Nicki you did too," he continues. "You have nothing to prove at least not to me you two."  
>I smiled and nodded my head.<strong>

**"Wally it did sound good out loud," says Arty with a sigh. I was happy just that little guilt in my head about my past.**

**we got out and were ready we had to stay in the ship and Roy was giving us this stay in the ship thing. I sighed and sat down looking out.**

_Remembering_

_"please don't uncle I'm sorry I didn't mean to I'll try harder next time," I scream as a 5 year old. _

_ "Too late you are worthless and pathetic no wonder your parents didn't want you," he says slapping my face. I screamed out in pain as he beat me and took a iron to my neck. I screeched as loud as I could. _

_"Nicki!" _

_end of remembering_

**I shook my head and saw cheshire behind Red Arrow. I jumped out and jumped on top of her. ** **we started to fight hand to hand and I took out my kunia knife and attacked. **

**"Nice Canary teach you that," Cheshire Asked with a laugh. I growled and went to attack her, but two different arrows attacked before I could. **

**"Bet you run out of arrows and kunia knives before I lose my weapon unless you help your sister or cousin," she says holding up her weapon.**

** "Why should we you are working with sportsmaster," says Artemis putting a new arrow in.**

**"Not my choice not my call," she says a little faster. I stopped what did she mean by that.**

**"then whose call is it dear old cousin?" I asked lunging at her.**

** "Sorry just because I know your secrets doesn't mean you get to know mine," cheshire lunges at me. I flipped backwards and landed by Arty.**

**Roy came and shot a arrow capturing cheshire. "Why Arrow if you wanted another date, you only had to ask," she says.**

**"You two are dating," we both said looking at him.**

** "What no," he says looking at us then at her.**

**she started to blabber again like she normally does and started to attack. Cheshire knocked down Arrow and Arty. I kicked Cheshire in the face and started to hand to hand combat with her. **

**"Come on Nova you really don't want hurt me do you," she says backing up. **

** "Oh yes I do!" I yelled going to punch her. she jumps Red arrow as he gets up and kisses him? I threw a lightning bolt at her but it missed and she knocked me down. red Arrow ran after Sportsmaster. Kid came up and knocked her out of the way. **

**"And a cy is still a cy," says Kf holding the weapon up. "And quite the sounvenir i mgiht say," he smiles. I knocked her down again and flipped by KF. **

** "Oh dear sweetie are you forgetting something," she says with a smirk. My eyes widen and went to attack her and got knocked down.**

**"Nova are you," ask KF**

** "Forget about that what about ches," and she was gone just like that. we all regrouped and I just igorned the fighting and walked off with Arty.**

** We got to a different area where Cheshire was and knocked her down. she showed us a thing showing Sportsmaster and Red arrow below him. **

**I turned and used my skills to have a explosion where Red arrow was. Kf and Arty started to fight Cheshire as I ran to see what the light was only to see the bad guys from before and Arty was right behind me. **

** we got back to the area and KF and started saying that we were jealous of red arrow on the team and I closed my eyes shut. I wish I could of told him the truth but I couldn't. I walked off to my room and pulled my legs to my chest. I have to tell him and the team sooner then I thought. I closed my eyes and listened to the water coming on to the shore and back out. "sooner then later," I said falling into a deep sleep.**

_well there ya guys go hoped you like plz review._


	20. Helping and sick

Here's the next chapter hope you like it.

**Nicki's Pov**

Laying on my bed looking at the ceiling deciding what I was going to do with my life and the past and telling the team. "Is this what is suppose to happen, am I that unlucky," I said to myself. M'gann, Arty, Connor, Robin and Roy went on a mission while I got off my bed and walked to my closet, pulled out a pair of tight White and Green suit. slipped that on and put on my black leather jacket on. slipped my mask on and walked to the bikes. Got on mine and put in Robin's cordinates. "They need my help and I know it," I said taking off

**3 hours later**

it was snowing and I walked to Jack Haley as he was getting his stuff together.

"Excuse me are you Jack Haley?" I asked walking up.

"Why yes I am how can I help you miss?" he asked looking at me.

"Well you see I traveled all this way to do my act for you and be in your circus," I said looking down.

"Oh well do you have a name so I know what to call you?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"My name is Jessie West," I said smiling at him.

"Well Jessie welcome aboard please make sure your stuff is together so that were ready to leave in the morning," he says. I nodded and walked out and stopped to see Robin walking and looking at the posters on the train.

"Well Dick looks like you actually might need my help," I said looking at him.

he blinked and smiled at me. "two questions one why are you here and two how do you know my name?" he asked lookng at me.

"Well you see I did some background info on the graysons and I saw the picture of you as a kid and knew it was you," I said "and I'm here to help and I can't stand to stay at the base," I said smiling. he nodded his head and hugged me.

He had a call from Wally and he told him I was with him and had a conversation.

"Nicki what are you doing here," says M'gann and Arty at the same time.

"Well I came to help out and I couldn't let you guys have all the fun," I said putting my hands on my hips. "Plus since Red boy hear thinks I am a traitor suspec then I should be here to with the rest of us."

M'gann and I were picking up the bags as a older guy came and asked if we needed help.

"We got this you can help someone else," I said walking off with Megan.

We got on the train and I started to feel sick and so did Megan.

"ugh I don't ever get sick," I groaned in pain. I rolled over and got up as Robin exited the room.

"Nicki you should stay in bed," says Roy putting his hand on my shoulders.

"So the Roy has a nice side, well I'll manage," I said with small smile.

we went to go look for ray I felt myself slowing down then usual. we split up and looked around to see if we could find the villan. we found the guy and it was actually colon guy. we started to fight him but he had are powers. He got away and we helped robin up. it was time to get are act together and get going. we got his flash drive when Robin picked pocketed him.

We got are location and started to fight this guy. he was draining Superboy and I didn't know how he did it. we finally defeated him and got out of there. Of course Robin and the gang had to do one last round with the circus as I headed home. the fact that Roy gave up and said there really wasn't a mole inside the team was good too. I walked into the Kitchen to see Wally looking at me.

"Well did you have fun?" he asked with a smile. I nodded my head and took the sandwich off the table and walked off to my room.

_Well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it. plz review and sorry it was short._


	21. the superhero is out of the bag

_Well here's the next chapter hope you like it. I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Nicki._

**Nicki's Pov**

As we sat in the Hall of Justice watching the new of the Justice league. I was leaning on Robin while I had a small smile on my face.

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," says KF eating an apple. "And I love the fact that there is a 10 year old on the league," Kf blurted out. I smacked my head and looked at him. "Wally," I yelled at him as Robin smacked him.

"Way to keep a secret genius," says Robin

"What she's on the team now right?" asked Wally taking a bite of his apple.

As Doctor Fate was shown on the tv I looked at Zantanna who looked away. I feel so bad that she lost her dad.

"You know I was the one to convice Icon to become a hero in the first place, I should be out there celebrating with him not being hidden in here," she says whil she is complaining.

"Welcome to are world," says Kaldur giving her a smile.

"Well I suppose there is a upside too," says rocket giving Kaldur the look.

Oh geez another person who likes someone on the team. I shook my head and turned towards the tv and again.

"Way to go Roy!" yells Wally with a smile.

"At last he has his wish," says Kaldur.

"the first of us to make it no one will call him a sidekick anymore," says Robin with a smile.

"Wait since when is being a sidekick a bad thing, you sidekicks were my inspiration," says Rocket with a smile.

"Well see six months ago..." he was interrupted by a beeping sound.

I looked at him and nodded my head time to go.

_smokey mountains_

_December 30, 10:48 EST_

"Aare you sure its her absolutely positive?" stuttered Arty. I touched her shoulder and nodded my head.

"Look for yourself," says Robin

I kinda tuned them out until Kf said someone screwed up. I growled he really knew how to get on my nerves. we got to the area and the plane was on smashed. I was looking around to see if i could find jade. "Well here's one," says Cheshire standing on the a hill. "and it is stunning."

I looked around to see we were surrounded and the riddler was here too. Oh boy guess it was time to be completely serious.

"GO!" says Kaldur

we all took off I was fight the goons and cheshire with Artemis. "Just like old times huh," says Jade. I glared at her and started to attack her without thinking.

"SB your flying," I heard Robin say. I couldn't take my eyes off of Jade as Arty and I were both attacking her. A avalanch started to come down and I pushed Arty and Jade out of the way.

"Nicki!" They both yelled.

**Wally's pov**

"Nicki!" I heard Artemis and jade scream I turned to see Nicki about to covered by the Avalanch. I ran as fast as I could going faster til I grabbed her and rolled to the side. she was breathing hard and she looked into my eyes. "KF I.. can't.. thank you enough," Nicki says breathing really hard. I smiled at her and helped her up.

"Ya well I can't have you dead,"I said smiling. she nodded we headed back to the base and watched as we were talked to about hacking and taking the thing back to HQ.

**Nicki's Pov**

Ugh really the mole thing again I thought we took care of this. Supey was getting mad and started to walk off.

**No ones Pov**

_Santa prisca_

_December 30, 17:57 ECT_

Superboy got to the destination and saw his human father. Queen bee was there also, along with sports master and mercy and blockbuster and then beigh was there too.

A helicopter came down and Artemis and Nicki came out of it.

"Artemis, Nicki," said superboy with his eyes wide.

"The superhero thing wasn't my thing," said Nicki walking towards sports master.

Then Miss Martian came next. Nicki stopped and looked at M'gann she was scared.

"Give me more sheilds and I'm in too," says SB

Sportsmaster wanted Nicki, artemis and M'gann to go wtih them while supey had to get something.

**Back at the cave**

**nicki's pov**

"There's something you need to know," says Supey turning torwards us. I looked at him and nodded my head. "On thanksgiving I went back to cadmus found a few things out," he says "When I was cloned only half the DNA was Superman's the other half was human, I don't have or will never have full kryptonian powers," he said looking down.

"you sure you did have them today," says Robin with a smile

"I've been using these shields they surpress my human DNA I get the flight the Heat vision, but I also think I get angry well angrier," Superboy says showing us the shield. "I'm sorry.

"Where did you get those?" asked Aqualad witha sersious look.

"From my human father lex luthor," Sb says all are eyes went wide.

"Lex Luthor is your DAD," says Robin so surprised.

"he summoned me to Santa prisca," he says.

_Flashback_

_"Bring him along ," says Luthor. Blockbuster went near Superboy and Artemis and I threw what we had._

_end of flashback._

"Um Listen," says Artemis looking at me. I nodded my head at her and looked at the team.

"Superboy isn't the only one suffering from bad DNA," says Artemis walking over and putting up the pictures of are family except for me. "My mother is Huntress an ex con the rest of my family isn't even ex," she says showing us Jade and sportsmaster. "My dad is Sportsmaster who was sending Cheshire my sister to get me to santa prisca," She keeps going. "That's why.." Kid flash says.

"Well whose next?" asked Kid

"Um that would be me," I said looking up

"HUH! I was kidding," he says looking at me.

"Well I'm not Wally you see My Uncle is Sportsmaster, My cousins are Jade and...Artemis," I said looking at them.

"no Way," says KF looking at me.

"Ya and I was also wanted in Santa prisca," I said closing my eyes.

"Nicki I knew about the both of you," says Robin.

"How'd you know," says Arty looking at him

"He's a detective," I said smiling. he nodded his head and I hugged Wally.

"Alright now whose next," he says looking around

"I am," says Megan looking down.

"I swear I was kidding," says KF holding his hands up.

"queen bee has been black mailing me," M'gann says. "she also wants me in Santa Prisca,"

"Blackmailing?" asked Kaldur

"She knows my true Identity," she says.

"Which is?" I asked looking at her.

She transformed into her real look and was talking to connor about them.

_Santa prisca_

_M'gann knocked down Queen bee and Blockbuster was out of the way too. "Superboy you are out of her control," says Mgann. we started to attack them and I went straight for My uncle. _

_"Sorry uncle but I'm done with your games!" I yelled fighting him_

_he knocked me down and punched me in the face. Kid came and Knocked Jade down. and was flown by Sports master. "Kid," I said getting up. I flipped and jumped up on a branch with Arty. Uncle was trapped in a sand pit thing. _

_"Jade help me," he said. Jade disappeared and Arty kicked him in the face knocking his mask off. she went to help the others while I just closed my eyes and heard KF behind me. _

_ He walked be side me and help up the mask. "Souvenir,"I said smiling at him._

_We walked back to the gang and got on the ship and headed home._

_I walked to my room but stopped by the souvenir room. "Hey Wall man how are you," I said smiling at him. _

_"Hey I'm fine and I'm sorry Nicki for all the trouble I caused you," he says walking towards me. _

_"Wally its fine I think your going to be causing me more trouble during the years were together," I said but stopped and my eyes widen._

_"Together?" he asked with a smirk on his face and and wiggling his eyebrows._

_"I uh mean like team wise not a um well couple you um understand right," I stuttered and backed against a wall. He walked forward and put his hand right next to my ear._

_ "Nicki that's what we need to talk about," he whispered into my ear. MY eyes widen and I felt the heat rush to my face._

_"I um don't know what your talking about," I stuttered. _

_ "Hey Wally I need to talk to you about..." Says Robin but stopped to see KId pinning me against a wall. "I should come back later," he said backing up. _

_"No no no no I was just leaving," I said running out of the room to my room._

_I slammed my door shut and I felt my heart beating faster than ever and I fell asleep on my bed._


	22. New years!

Well here is the chapter I hope you like it. I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters except for Nicki.

**Nicki's Pov**

_Mount Justice_

_December 31, 07:16 EST_

_"__**We have reason to feel proud of yesterday victories, but one thing has not changed," Says Kaldur walking in the front with Robin.**_

_** "Some how the bad guys are still getting intell on us," says robin looking straight forward.**_

_**"Ya but least we know none of us are the mole," KF says with a smile looking at me. I nodded my head and saw that Batman and Red T are waiting for us.**_

_**"That's correct the mole was Red Arrow," says Batman making his picture show up on the screen.**_

_**"Roy?"**_

_**"No way!"**_

_**"I can't believe it,"**_

_**"Batman that can't be He was Green arrows protogue we've known him for years," says Kaldur with his eyes wide and the shocked look on his face.**_

_** "Unfortunately the real Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another project cadmus clone," says Red T in his monotone voice.**_

_**"The real speedy was captured and replaced immedetly becoming Green arrows sidekick, his clone was programed to join the justice league which is why he was so angry about blah, blah, blah," I finally tuned Batman out. I could see the team was all upset about this. I came back into what was going on.**_

_** "What happened to the real Roy?" asked Robin.**_

_**"We don't know, he isn't at Cadmus we have to face the possiblity that the real Roy is Dead," says Batman.**_

_**I looked to see Kid's face was hurt big time and I closed my eyes and grabbed his shoulder. He turned towards me and put his hand around my wait as i put my head on his chest. I feel bad I mean the real roy possibly dead. **_

_** Batman was needed back at the watch tower and did he call us kids? all of a sudden Red T shut down completely and there was to Zantana a mystic force at hand.**_

_**we all split up Zantanna, rocket, Robin, Kid and I tried to fix Red T.**_

_**"so he built this body to party?" asked Rocket.**_

_** "he really didn't put it like that, but ya something like that," said Zantanna**_

_**"Reconize black Canary 13," said the computer.**_

_** I looked over to see her come in I was stand right next to Kid.**_

_**"Hey guys I was just checking in see how your handling the..What are you doing to red!" Yelled Canary**_

_** "Its not what it looks like," Kid and I said at the same time. I looked at him and smiled and went back to canary.**_

_**"it looks like your downloading his conciousness into a new body," she says with a serious face.**_

_** "Ok its exactly what it looks but," he stopped when Red T a woke.**_

_**"Get out of the cave now!" yelled Red T**_

_** I turned to see Black canary glaring at us and about to scream and she did. **_

_**"Oh shit!" I Screamed jumping and about to attack her. Red T was ripped into Two. I threw my lightning bolts at her as she went to hand to hand combat. I flown into Robin and he caught me. Black canary was blasted with a sleeping thing and rocket trapped her in a ball.**_

_**we got out of there as soon as possibly. we had to stay off the radio and use sphere to find Superboy. **_

_**"ya of course just one question," said Kid flash "WHY IS THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AFTER US!" he yelled. we headed for the rest of the team. I can't believe this was happening we had to save the justice league and that would mean fight against them. We finally got the rest of the team to compare notes. My energy was low from my attacks on Canary and I started to lean against kid as we talked about what were going to do. **_

_**"Nicki you ok?" asked Wally looking down at me. **_

_**I nodded my head "just a little tired from using my lightning bolts."**_

_** We finally were in the HQ in space and and were all in are black outfits. **_

_**"RT did it were passed security," said Robin. **_

_** "Move out," says Aqualad running. I ran with Ary and KF as we knocked out Plastic man and kept on going. we caught up with The Flash, Green arrow and Aquaman. I did a backflip kicking Aquaman's ass but I got shot with a arrow and it went through my arm. "Ahh!" I screamed falling to the floor.  
>"Nova!" yelled Arty and Wally.<strong>_

_**I got up and knocked the Flash back, I was so pissed off now. **_

_**"Hey we could use your help here," says KF to the rest of the team.**_

_** "I'm on my way," says Kaldur.**_

_**"I'm surprised were still alive," I said grabbing my kunia knifes and putting my electricty into it. **_

_**"That's because there being controlled by someone," He said looking at me. I felt red liquid dripping from my shoulder. **_

_**"Your bleeding Nicki," says Arty looking at me. **_

_**"Kid, Nicki, Artemis hold on," Kaldur says shutting the door. I ran to Kaldur and held on to him as Arty and KF held on to each other. we finally shut the door and got the thing on them and went to the rest of the team. **_

_**"Apoligizies my king," says Kaldur looking down at the three knocked out superheroes. **_

_** As soon as we got to the main area they were gone. I sighed I need a break from this whole superhero thing. RT congratz us on winning. **_

_**"Happy new year justice league," said the computer. I turned towards KF as he picked me up. **_

_**"I should of done this a long time ago without any distractions," he says with a smile. **_

_** "Well no distractions anymore," I said leaning in and kissing him. I opened my eye to see everyone kissing and Kaldur got Rocket and Arty both kissing him on the cheeck. I smiled into the kiss and giggled. I pulled away and got set back down on the ground. **_

_**"Well that was fun," I said grabbing Kid's hand. he smiled at me and we headed to the outside. I leaned against him looking into the sunset. **_

_**"Nicki there's something I need to tell you," he says pulling me away. **_

_**"Ya what is it?" I said looking at him with a confused look.**_

_** "Nicki ever since the first day I met you I couldn't take my eyes off you, we shared many kisses and have had some interrupted but I..." **_

_**"Wait please don't tell me that your going to propose to me," I said backing up **_

_** "No haha nothing like that, Nicki Valentine I love you," Wally confesses to me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.**_

_**"Wally Rudolf West I love you too," I said laughing at him.**_

_** "Wait how do you know my middle name!" he ran after me. **_

_**"Your family!" I yelled running to the team.**_

_**We got back to the main area and I walked into my room and wally followed.**_

_** I fell on my bed and wally curled up beside me and I closed my eyes.**_

**Wally's Pov**

_**So I get the girl of my dreams and now I get to sleep in the same room with her.**_

_**"Good night love," I whisper closing my eyes.**_

_ahhhh its the end of this one whoop hoped you like it and plz review._


	23. will this be the end I don't think so!

Tada here's a author's note haha there will be a seaquel to this and it will kinda follow the Young justice invasion. so ya don't worry there will be another story


End file.
